The Dark Messenger
by Lost Legendaerie
Summary: -AU- New home, new job, high school's always got its drama; but not many have drama like this. When your classmates hate you, your life's running out and your boyfriend's a demon you hate, can you really have a happy ending? Drew/May, In Revision!
1. Tasks

_A/N: DEAR. GOD. How old was I when I started this? Why must it make my eyes bleed to read now? Ah but with this second pass I can make it decent again. Like a second polishing of a stone._

_**Warnings;**__ rating may rise. Contains dark themes, blood, violence, death and supernatural magic. Random shippings; but the main is Contest. The rest are subtle and I would be spoiling things if I told you. Yay~_

-x-DM-x-

**Chapter One**

**Tasks**

-x-DM-x-

Green flames billowed under the dark clad figure's feet as he approached the black iron throne of his master. The stench of sulfur, of burning blood and flesh, or evil and decay, seeped into his heavily scarred skin. Black eyes flicked around, avoiding the scenery and eye contact with the damned souls his kind tormented.

His kind now, at least. His classmates - if one could call them classes - had scare let him forget he was once a human. But not anymore.

With a murmured command, his body warped back into the form he had once held, and would assume if he survived here long enough to ever make it to the surface. In appearance, he was a 15 year old boy, with silky emerald hair and matching green eyes. In truth, he was a demon.

Well, an apprentice demon, anyways. Hardly any power at all, more like a servant to the higher ones like the one that had summoned him, sitting on the chair with a naked demoness on his lap who was crooning to him as she ran her long nailed fingers through his dull purple hair.

"I've got a task for you at last, my worthless little Messenger. Aren't you thankful? Say it, Messenger. Bow at my feet."

Had he been less trained, the young demon would have flared up at that, but his face remained entirely calm despite the resentment and disgust that twisted in his hollow chest. _ I was the best of my year_, the flicker of his true self that remained protested, but out loud he stated plainly, "I am honored, White-eyes. "

He bowed low, and received a gash across his shoulder blades for the movement.

The demon smirked again as the fuchsia haired demoness purred, violet eyes flashing as she ran her tongue along the side of his neck. "So you should be. Your Shade said you were one of his best students in all his years. "

At the mention of his friend, if a demon could call anything a friend, a flicker of pride and joy flashed behind his emerald eyes. "I thank him. "

"You're welcome, " another voice added from the shadows. Another demon stepped forward and shifted from his tall, pale true form to that of his original form; a handsome brown-haired young man, with dark brown eyes that glimmered in the low lights. He greeted the Messenger telepathically by his human name.

_Hello, Drew._

The soothing greeting lessened the sting of the still bleeding injuries across his back; but no one moved to heal it, so Drew stayed bent over as sticky, dark blood oozed down his skin.

"I want a soul, " his White-eyes, and the owner of Drew's soul, commanded.

Not surprising. He had a tendency to collect those things; they were the source of his power, and what separated the white-eyed demon from his black eyed ilk.

"But not just any soul," he continued. "A particular soul. "

His two demon audience remained silent, despite the unusual request. The White-eyes smirked, flexing his fingers and conjuring up a real time picture of the person he was referring to.

"May Maple. Her family just moved to the little town of Fairburg, so she'll probably be in need of a favor, if you know what I mean."

The Shade peered closer at the image of the sleeping brunette. "Doesn't look like the kind to want to off someone," he stated coolly.

"Maybe boy trouble?" Drew suggested, a vague memory of his life as a human pricking at him like a thorn and causing him to forget the all too important rule of not speaking unless spoken too in front of a superior, especially White-eyes.

The Shade gritted his teeth, sinking in a talon from his true form into Drew's leg as the White-eyes glared down at them. Mentally scolding the Messenger, the Shade turned his attention to the demoness.

"Ah, I thought it was you, Jessie. Miss me any?"

The diversion worked, causing the White-eyes to throw a boulder the size of a car at the Shade's head with a jealous hiss. "Watch it, Shade. If I didn't need you to help Messenger here, I'd banish you to the bottom of the ocean."

Unperturbed, the Shade shrugged. "Very well, White-eyes. We'll be on our way. How long you want her contract to be?"

"One year."

The Messenger and Shade exchanged glances. Ten years was the norm, very few being desperate to settle for five, but one year?

"...As you wish. " The Shade nodded his head, muttered a couple words in the demonic magic tongue, then Drew and the Shade were whisked out of the White-eye's dark chamber and into the moonlit streets of Fairburg.

-x-DM-x-

Drew paced in the mess of a place that was their 'house' as the Shade kept up a steady stream of magical commands, causing rotten wood to be restored and hard like new, slaying thousands of insects, and generally cleaning the place up. When it was all finished, he flopped down on the stained blue sofa and smirked.

"Nothing like the old bachelor pad to remind me of the good old days, " he sighed. "What's the matter, Drew? "

The Messenger demon was shifting his weight from one leg to the other, shivering as he adjusted to the palette of colors of the surface. He lacked any memories from his previous time as a human, so everything was foreign and almost unwelcome. "...Just kind of nervous. Were you ever nervous, Shade? "

The Shade eyed him coldly. "Number one rule on the surface, call all other demons by their names, not their species. Subtly is vital for our work; if humans knew that we were the reigning paranormal forces, they'd never leave their churches. Now, ask that question again. "

"Were you ever nervous...um... " Drew racked his brain. "Hang on... I know this... "

"Gary, " he sighed. "The name's Gary."

"Right. Gary. " Drew blinked. "Well... where you?"

"Noooo, no one's ever NERVOUS on their first trip back to the surface as a demon. Nope. Nada. Never. " Gary said slowly, sarcasm dripping from his tone, eye closed in an arrogant, know it all way. Condescension and general abrasiveness was the norm of demon behavior, but the Shade Gary had once been a human, too; evil had just come naturally to him, and his personality had melted in with the true demons until few remembered his origins.

"...that was kind of a stupid question, I guess?"

The Shade's eyes flicked open, a familiar smirk crossing his face. "Yeah. Now, let's go get you into your new school, Mr. Oak. "

"Oak?"

"Yes, you moron." Gary's voice had a bite to it as he let his eyes blacken over and glared at Drew. "All humans have last names because there's so many of them. And treat that name with respect, because it was my last name 220 years ago. "

"You're old, " Drew said suddenly, slapping a hand over his mouth, thinking about his words to late. The Shade snorted contemptuously.

"And to think, you were a prime student of mine. Yeah, I'm older than you are. So what? Your White-eyes is three times my age, at least. Now, come on. We gotta go check out the school, and there's not better way to do that then register you."

-x-DM-x-

Drew sighed. "This is so weird."

Gary rolled his eyes. "Stop acting like you've never been to a school before." The two demons were walking coolly down the hall, on their way to the principal's office. The Shade had altered his appearance to look to be about twenty years of age, Drew leaving his at fifteen.

"Sorry."

The Shade smirked and winked at a passing teacher, causing her to partly swoon. "Chill, Drew. I'm sure you'll do fine. You were one of my best students, you know. "

"I though that was just because you were playing favorites?" Drew tilted his head to one side, causing his emerald hair to cover one luminous eye.

"Eh. Partly. But give yourself some credit, hmm?" Gary straightened his black button-up shirt collar, fluidly pushing the door open and plastering on a sexy smirk as he spotted the pretty blonde principal.

"Hello, there, Ms. Takura. I'm here about enrolling my son?"

"That's MRS. Takura to you, and I already told-" The blonde stopped in mid sentence, fiery hazel eyes meeting Gary's dark chocolate ones. The typical reaction given by the majority of female humans upon seeing his striking good looks.

The Shade softened his smile. "...You were saying...?"

"I...er.. ahem. " The principal gathered her composure together, coughing to clear her throat, then resuming her business tone. "Mr. Oak, I-"

"Please, Mrs. Takura. Mr. Oak is my father. Just call me Gary, " he ended, giving Drew a hidden hand signal that meant, _watch the door._

Unobtrusively, Drew slid to the doorway, leaning against it with feigned disinterest, avoiding eye contact as his mentor went to work.

The blonde scowled. "Mr. Oak, as I already told you over the phone, I cannot accept your son here as the deadline-"

Gary leaned further over the table, eyes blackening as he said softly. "Yes, you can. You'll make an exception for us." His voice was deep, almost growling, yet thick with magic and malice.

It was an aggressive form of suggestion; the main tactic of true demons, who could not entirely assume human form, and a useful weapon to turned demons.

Returning to his previous position, and clearing his eyes, he smirked and spoke again in his regular tone. "Thank you very much, Mrs. Takura."

Shaking her head, the principal blinked, and then continued the work at her desk. "You're welcome, Gary. Just fill out these papers here, and we'll let your son-"

"Adopted son," Gary correctly, his eyes following her every move, heavy with lust that made her fidget.

"...Yes. Here," and Mrs. Takura slid the papers across her desk, toying with her wedding ring cautiously. She missed the satisfied glance that slid between the two 'Oaks'.

-x-DM-x-

May Maple hurried through the hall, head down, books clutched possessively to her chest as she left detention, eager to get home to the comfort of her bedroom. She hadn't been here a week, and was already in trouble for something.

It was that stupid junior, Savannah, and her posse of the popular who made it their job to give every new student a 'warm welcome'; usually involving public humiliation, or so another . She'd never had real problems with bullying back home.

Typically, May was a mild, quiet, and shy sort of person, but they had gone too far.

_"'Well, hello there May-bell-ine!" The tanned hazel eyed cheerleader had tossed her golden brown ponytail over her shoulder arrogantly, back by the rest of the squad and surrounded by wistful wannabes as she taunted the girl unloading her books into a dusty locker. "Pity you don't actually use makeup. It would do you good. But then again, you can only cover up so much ugly! "_

_The hall echoed with her shrill laughter mingling with the mirth of her admirers and followers, May's jaw tightening but made a point to ignore them._

_Miffed at being ignored, Savannah ripped a picture from May's open locker. "Oh, what's this?"_

_It was a picture of a small golden mutt puppy, with large dark eyes, upright ears and a fluffy tail. "Oh, gawd, that's ugly. What is it? You in a Halloween costume?"_

_"Her name was Hazel," May hissed. "She was my dog until we moved and had to give her away. Now give that back... please."_

_Savannah held it out, May swiftly grabbing a hold of the corner, the older girl suddenly twisting her wrist and pulling, tearing the picture neatly in half._

_"Oops, " she said, smirking evilly. However, her expression quickly changed as May's fist came crashing into her eye.'_

She'd heard things about the town before they'd arrived - or more accurately, her little brother had researched in on the web and wasted no time telling everyone what a terrible idea moving was - her mother blamed their paranoid old babysitter - about the dark history of the town. The stories were as varied and colorful as a costume shop; some said the town had been built over sacred Native land, some said it was haunted by ghosts of witch trial victims, some said it was an old battlefield, but all of them agreed that Fairbanks was a place of darkness.

May was inclined to agree with them. She had a short fuse, she'd admit that any day; but she'd never punched anyone since grade school. It was like the town brought out the worst of her.

_Still; Savannah should have a nice bruise for tomorrow._

The brunette let herself have a tiny smile of satisfaction, sighing heavily, then paused at the sound of footsteps ahead of her. Rounding a corner was the most gorgeous boy she had ever seen, with thick shining, exotic looking green hair and striking emerald eyes. Flicking a glance upward, he gave her a brief once over, eyes traveling from her simple blue and silver sneakers, up her long thin legs, past the denim skirt and pink and white polo shirt with a butterfly on it to land on her sapphire eyes and flinch slightly.

_What was that flinch for? Oh, come on; I'm not that ugly to a smug jerk like you, am I?_ She bit her lip and considered snapping at him and then remembered how quickly she'd been slapped into detention before.

Quickly he looked away, a slight smile of recognition crossing his features before he flicked his bangs out of the way and continued his walk down the hall, followed by a tall and before unnoticed man. The man gave her a friendly smirk before continuing after the boy, oblivious to May's frozen in place state.

_Forget his strange looks; he's so __**cute**__ when he smiles._ May had to suppress a quiet squeal of glee as she headed up the hall to the principle's office.

_I can't wait to get to know them... _

-x-DM-x-

_Leave a review or a PM, and tell me what you think! ^^_


	2. Puppetry

A/N: _So far, I'm finding this easy and yet... sobering. *shivers* I lacked so much wit back then... Gah, self loathing._

_Worst part though, is fixing shallow characters and totally haphazard POV switches. Grr._

-x-DM-x-

**Chapter Two**

**Sympathy**

-x-DM-x-

Drew blinked slowly at the open locker before him. Dust coated everything, partly obscuring the old gum wads shoved into the corner in a couple places, giving one of the cobwebs a ghastly appearance, and generally affirming Drew's suspicions that humans could be disgusting.

Hypocritical coming from the species that ripped each other apart - literally - on a daily basis. But it was all about the sins you were used to seeing.

"Great. First day and already the shark has jumped, " he growled sarcastically. Fervently he wished he knew some kind of cleaning magic, but he wasn't supposed to use that in public anyway. So he blew a puff of air into the locker, gagging as it exploded back at him, and shaking his head as more dust settled on it. Grimacing, he leaned into the locker, squinting at writing scratched at the back, utter concentration crossing his face as he struggled to read the foreign characters.

_Oh, how I hate this job. It could take weeks before I find an opportunity to find this Maple character's weakness and exploit it for my White-eye's, and until then I'm just supposed to blend in with these-_

"...needanyhelp?" It was a female voice, shy, soft, and so unfamiliar in it's lack of venom that Drew jumped with his head still in the locker, banging it on the top and sending another avalanche of dust on him. Cutting off a demon swear word, he stepped away from the locker and turned to face the female behind him.

It was the girl from yesterday, scuffing one toe into the tile floor, clothed in blue jeans like his except vastly more feminine, and wearing a deep purple hooded sweatshirt on account of the coolness of the fall air. Instinctively, Drew's eyes met hers, and he wished they hadn't.

They were blue. Not just any blue, but a striking, luminous, sapphire blue. Some pain-memory response shot through his body, and he looked away again, brushing dust off his black jacket.

"Not unless you know how to get all this infernal dust out of my locker. " He had a slight accent in this American English, almost French, confirming May's belief that he was 'exotic.'

_Thankfully I can speak better than I can read._

Drawing a cloth from her waist bag, she hesitantly reached past him into the locker, oblivious of his skeptical glance as she wiped the locker clean and withdrawing an almost black rag.

"I had the same problem yesterday when I got my locker." She tapped the locker next to him. "Forgot to take the dust rag out of my bag."

Drew gave the cloth another look. "Fascinating." In truth, he couldn't remember half the definitions for the words she had used, and was stalling for time as he wracked his brain.

"They don't have dust cloths where you come from?"

"Pardon?"

May bit back a shy smile at his well mannered way of speaking. "The English teacher's going to get a kick out of you, considering half the people in my class consider OMG a word. You're an exchange student, right? Drew Oak? I'm May Maple."

Drew smirked. "Yeah...something like that. Where I come from..."

Quickly he shut his mouth. He was a poor liar, and was better at phrasing the truth in such a way that it could not be believed; but it was too soon to tell much to this girl.

No. _His target._ She was nothing more than that.

"Well, helloooo there. You must be the new student that people are talking about. I've heard quite a few things. " A golden skinned female with hazel eyes and a light brown braid was standing in front of him, with a curious expression that changed to surprise with blushing cheeks that contrasted with the dark circle around one eye. Drew sensed the blue eyed female behind him flinch and turn away.

She had the same aura of conceit and confidence as many of his peers; coming from something as weak as a human, he had to suppress a snort of scorn.

"Are they good things?" The emerald eyed boy kept his manner polite but distant, hiding the urge to break this female's spine in two and take her ego down to the level it should have been. _You classless maggot._

"Yeah, but they don't do YOU justice," she said, fluttering her eyelashes and flicking her braid over her shoulder in a way that he guessed was flirtatious. "I just pity you for having a locker next to that...thing."

The blue eyed girl muttered something under her breath that only Drew could make out. "My name is May."

The girl glared at the younger human, then gave Drew a sexy smile. "See you around."

He'd already grown indifferent to her sort of cheap manipulation, and he could sense the oozing pain inside her that caused her to act this way. In a way, he wished she was the target; an injured animal was always easier to take down.

So he plastered on a thin smile, calling out to her in a low voice. "Pardon, I didn't catch your name. Mine is Drew, and yours is... "

"Savannah, " she giggled, and Drew suppressed a gagging noise as she walked off with a bounce in her step, instead shoving his books in the locker and turning back around in time to see May vanish around a corner, head low.

-x-DM-x-

The majority of the day was gone already, each class being around the same; Drew receiving flirtatious or jealous looks depending on the gender of the person that was looking at him, and Savannah falling all over herself to be around him. He accepted their attentions gracefully but coolly.

There was no point in a relationship he could not exploit.

_On the subject of exploit..._ Green eyes wandered the cafeteria as he carried his tray of food - which he sensed was so laden with the toxin called salt he'd be sick for hours if he actually ate any - around, searching for Ma- his target.

Ah ha, there she was; off by herself, picking idly at her food and having the luxury to look as miserable as she felt.

"I'm relatively sure that food's dead already, May. Assuming it was alive to start with." Drew smoothly took the seat across from her, ignoring her tiny gasp of surprise.

"Wh... why are you sitting over here?"

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm much of a...people person, to put it one way. Why?" He forced a smile, still avoided her eyes as subtly as he could. "Do you want me to move? Because they are other tables in darker corners, you know. "

May shook her head enthusiastically. "Oh, no no no. Stay. Please. " He was picking up a hodge podge of sensations; dread, curiosity, attraction, but most of all... loneliness.

An easy enough target; he stored the information in the back of his mind as he sipped on a too-sweet, chemically flavored fruit drink.

"I can't figure you out," she blurted suddenly. The Messenger blinked.

"Good, " he said quietly and coolly.

May hesitated at his tone, but he gave a slight smile, encouraging her to go on, and she did. "You could be one of the most popular people in the school if you wanted to, but- "

"Exactly. If I _wanted _to." He pointed the end of some stiff, greasy stick-shaped food he had no name for at her for emphasis, glancing up by force of habit and feeling that searing, panic inducing pain as his gaze bounce off her eyes and landed back on the table. "In case you didn't notice, no one asked me who I wanted to be around. "

She was more intrigued that put off by his blunt mannerisms, which in turn, intrigued him. Drew listened carefully to her next question.

"Who do you want to be around?"

"I refuse to limit myself to one group of people, " he replied cryptically. _Honestly, I need to know and experience as much as possible, so I have to investigate as many different types of people as possible._

_Wait, honestly? Since when do demons do anything honestly?_

Turning his attention back to the mass of red on his plate, he gave it a dubious poke, casting curious glances at the people surrounding him eating it with dull expressions on their faces.

"They're like pigs, mindlessly eating at the slop their masters supply for them. " May said quietly but passionately.

"Aren't you a little bucket of sunshine," Drew noted, quoting Gary on many occasions.

"Eh, my parents made me read Animal Farm this year. Speaking of sunshine, rain clouds have returned to my day," she sighed, nodding at Savannah and her posse returning with determined expressions.

"Drew, come with me. I've got a _surprise for you_," she ended, her voice adopting a sing song pitch to it, grabbing his wrist and dragging him down a hallway. Really, though, he let himself be pulled along

Pushing him into the closet, she closed the door behind them, the only light being the faint glow of sunshine through a dirty window. "I got a new tattoo yesterday," she whispered in a seductive tone. "And you're going to be the first to see it."

The Messenger realized his golden opportunity, and took it.

Suddenly, Drew caught her by the shirt collar and pinned her to the wall, his eyes partially blackening as he spoke in the same magically laced tone as Gary did yesterday._ "It is a nice tattoo, I'm sure, but we have more important things to discuss. Like the new girl, May. The one you hate. "_

"Hate? She's just the new kid..." Savannah's eyes were glassy, as Drew pushed the magic harder.

_"Yes. Hate. You hate her because she's better than you. In every way. More beautiful, more desirable, more friendly, more intelligent, everything you only wish you could be."_ Taken aback by the emotion behind his own words, he took a quick breath to compose himself._ "And you're going to do everything in your power to make her miserable."_

Blinking to clear the demonic darkness in his eyes, he took a step back and put on a blush. "That... that is a nice tattoo."

Savannah hid her slight confusion, and smirked. "Thank you. Now, let's get out of here before someone finds us. "

Tolerating her affectionate coos, Drew ushered her out of the closet and back into the hallway, letting the suspicious expressions roll off him like rain on glass.

-x-DM-x-

By the end of the week, Savannah was certainly doing her best to make May's life a living hell. And from the darkness he could feel eating away at the brunette, she was succeeding.

Recently, after Savannah had assumed she was going out with Drew, the excuse for tormenting May was that she was too unattractive to have a boyfriend. It got especially bad when one of the rare gay male couples would walk by.

"Ooo, look, May. Men can marry other men now. Looks like you're all out of luck!" Then she would laugh shrilly and walk off, Drew following her with a slight smirk on his face and a uncomfortable feeling in his chest.

Walking dejectedly back to the house he shared with Gary, Drew puzzled about his hesitations. This was his job, his responsibility, what he had been made to do. Why did he hesitate?

With a movement of his hand and a muttered command, he threw open the door, sighed and tossed his bag on the antique sofa.

"Hey! Watch it!" Gary sat up with an red mark on his forehead and something in his hand.

"Sorry." Drew flinched, half expecting a summoned fireball to smack in him the chest. After a second, he opened his eyes in time to see Gary take a bite out of the thing in his hand. Drew gave the oblong shaped object a suspicious glance. "Gary... what is that? "

"It's a meat product dipped in a thick grain based liquid and dunked in boiling fat. Also known as a corn dog. Human's are so lucky to still need to eat. Want one?"

"... I'll pass. " The green eyed demon turned to go, something crunching underfoot. It was a box, decorated with the food now known as a 'corn dog' on it.

"What's this?"

"That's where the humans store small quantities of said corn dog. Then they place that box into a bigger box filled with coldness. "

"I see. Just how many 'boxes' of 'corn dogs' have you eaten? "

"Since this morning? " The brunette demon smirked. "I lost count around six."

"But we don't need to eat."

Gary lay back down on the couch. "Yeah, well, I'll make food an exception and go out of my way to eat it. So...how's the job going?"

Drew sighed. "Fine." Ignoring the mildly curious glance his reply received he sat on an iron stool by the window and began to work on his homework. It was simple for his grade, or so he guessed; but he'd never learned things like algebra before.

He considered asking Gary for help, but he figured he'd get little more than a snide remark in reply, so he poured over the problems and waited for solutions to spring out at him.

The Shade was peering over his shoulder a few hours later, and explaining the concept with more patience and cool composure than Drew had ever seen him use in the demonic version of school. The Messenger voiced his opinion on this, as he finished his last problem.

"Does the surface just bring out the best of you?"

Gary shrugged. "Depends on what you consider to be my 'best'. Being around humans does tend to make us Turned demons a little more…. Sympathetic. So while you may find me more tolerable, I can't stand feeling so weak."

_Maybe that's why I'm almost kind to the target. I'm getting sympathetic. _Drew tapped his chin with the end of his pencil, staring out the window.

I wasn't expecting this. Guess I'll just have to play it by ear.

-x-DM-x-


	3. BONUS! Demonology 1

It's time for... Demonology of the day!! With Gary!!

Gary: ...it's beats babysitting, I suppose...

Anyways, let me explain a couple things about demons to help clarify things for you before we get too far into the story, so here.

There are two main TYPES of Demons, the Turned-- less powerful and originally humans but usually with no memory of their human life. Prefers to blend in with their appearance, powers limited to power of suggestion, telepathy, and a couple others; and the True-- pure demons, more powerful, never human exept occasionatly in apperance, usually haunting, possessing or tormenting the human race. Often mistaken for the mythical ghosts.

Then there are classes with Nicknames instead of Levels: Messenger- purely just-Turned demons, lowest class, Shades- the default class of True demon, and the exceptionally strong Turned, White Eyes- highest class of demon. Very few if any Turned demons reach this level.

The souls of the deceased are turned into demon with long brutal torture until most if not all humanity is removed. This is usually done with associating the torture with an object, word, etc. that prompts a strong human emotion from that individual. Some examples are names of parents, a favorite pet, or even a family heirloom. The process takes usually 5 years of nonstop torture to complete, then a couple years of training before a Messenger demon will see the surface world.

Yes, a turned demon can be turned 'back'. By back, I mean into one of many assorted classes. With that we've got three possibilitys: A human with the ability to communicate with demons especially well (witch doctors, fortune tellers, magicians, etc. ), the less common magic-less Predator (vampire, werewolf, and the like), and extremely rare, a human with long life, telekinesis, and elevated healing rate. (Not vaguely as fast as actual demons however, just a third less recovery time than a human)

How can they be turned back? It's simple.. in concept. Simply discover whatever a demon was turned with, and associate a very plesent reaction with it. To put it really simply, you'd perhaps say the word 'bad dog' to a puppy that's been beaten and scolded with that word in the past, then give it a treat. In time, the puppy will forget the negativity of the phrase 'bad dog' and presto! Happy puppy!...sort of...

Now, to clear up some myths. Demons can be destroyed by- knifes made for that purpose (only made in Hades itself), holy water in large enough quantity (otherwise it just burns like the worst kind of acid), salt (if used as ammunition or ingested. But we can't cross a line of salt. And, yes, sea water is harmful. Enough WILL kill), and lastly, by a phrase uttered in Latin or our native magic/power tongue.

But before I explain more about how that works, let me explain the languages demons use.

There is plain human languages, human languages laced with the suggestion magic, demon ordinary speech, and demon magic/power speech. Each sounds different. Human sounds... like well, human, with a possible slight accent of Latin and (for turned demons) our old native tongue. Human laced with suggestion magic will seem deeper, more bestial. Demonic ordinary language sounds like... Well, just take your fingernail and drag it along the teeth of a comb. That's a vowel in demon tongue. Mainly, it's hissing, clicking, buzzing and growling noises.

The magic tongue sounds very much like your Latin. That's why certain phrases in Latin will banish us to hell, kill us, stuff like that. There's even a rumor that humans could use magic at one point in time, but I find that hard to swallow.

This is all you need to know about demons for the time being. I'll explain more details about our way of life later. ...Oh, goody. 


	4. Superspicious

A/N. Thanks for all the peoples who are reviewing this. So freaking busy, I can't believe I'm actually working on this right now, but Midnight Mist's story The Fire and the Ember has... inspired me!! Fear the almighty power of Fangirl-dom!!

Note my horrible word combo below!! Superstitious/ Suspicious? No? ...ok...

And if anyone reads this and thinks of Drew/Gary, I'm going to send you through a paper shredder.

Three-- Super-spicous.

-

-

Drew crossed his arms stubbornly. "I will not. "

Gary rolled his eyes. "Yes, you will. It's perfect! "

"I am not going to deliver a FRUIT BASKET to May's parents. It's...degrading...and un-demonly. "

"The very point of this is to be un-demonly. And, by the way, that's not a word. You're doing it. Now. "

Drew just barely missed catching the note of danger enter Gary's tone and save himself from a world of hurt. "Fine...fine... but what do I say? "

"'Hi, my name's Drew Oak, and since we've just moved in down the street from you, we wish to get to know our new neighbors,' " Gary stated quickly, and taking in a breath after finishing his spiel. "Got it? "

"Ok... Daddy. " Drew turned to face Gary, revealing his true demonicly sharp teeth and mainly blackened eyes in what was nicknamed 'a shark smile'.

"Call me that again, and I'll start putting holy water in the showerhead, " he growled.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Mrs. Caroline Maple was having quite the day, between a sleepless night, a busy morning of unpacking and forcing her miserable daughter off to school and helping Max find his glasses, then a lonely lunch at home, more unpacking, then sending a tearful May upstairs to work on homework while Max finished his and plopped down on the couch.

Over the roar of a random TV program, the beeping of a smoke alarm as her casserole ran over in the oven, Caroline heard the doorbell ring. Dusting flour and dirt off her apron and scolding Max to turn down the TV, she ran to the door and opened it to reveal a 15 year old boy with grass green hair and startlingly emerald eyes.

"Hi, my name's Drew Oak, and since we've just moved in down the street from you, we wish to get to know our new neighbors. ...Is this a bad time? " The boy now know as Drew finished with a curious tilt of his head.

"All time's a bad time when you're moving in, as you know. Please, come in. " Caroline felt her mood lighten as she ushered the food bearing boy inside. "May's mentioned you, you know. "

"Really? " The boy's tone was meant to be polite, but a note of hopeful interest slipped out, Caroline noticing it with a smile, Drew with a inward scowl.

"I'll go tell May you're here. "

"Mrs. Maple, that's really not nesse-" The woman was already halfway up the stairs, and Drew gave up with a sigh. Instinctively, he took stock of his surroundings. He was standing in a simple grey and navy hallway at the mouth of the living room where an 11 year old boy with dark possibly blue hair and glasses was engrossed in a TV program about pineapples and starfish wearing swimming trunks. (A/N. Yess!! Spongebob references!!). Ahead and to his right was the stairwell, to his left and behind him the kitchen.

The navy haired boy sat up straighter, and gave Drew a suspicious glance, like a squirrel might gaze at a human entering it's domain of forest. Drew sensed his dislike and paranoia, and decided to have a bit of 'fun'.

"Hello there, Max. Nice to meet you, " Drew shark-smiled evilly, running his tongue tip lightly across his white and vaguely triangular teeth, chuckling as his intimidation had the desired effect.

"...wha...wh... "

Meanwhile, Caroline was knocking on May's door, calling cheerfully but loudly over May's favorite song playing at deafening volume.

'Call your name every day, when I feel so helpless, I'm falling down, but I'll rsie above this, rise above this. '

"YOU HAVE COMPANY, MAY!! "

Pausing the song with a twitch of regret, and wiping the last wetness of tears from her face, May answered sullenly, " What kind? "

"The fine featured variety. "

That got a sigh from her. Her mother had a deep need for her children to date. "Does he go to my school? "

"...Yes. "

Resigned to her fate, May swiftly brushed on a bit of makeup, not too much, then brushed hair out of her face and followed her mom down the stairs, only to stop dead as a green eyed boy turned to face her and smile pleasantly.

"You, " she said softly with wary narrowed eyes, eliciting a glance from her mother. "What are you doing here? "

Drew's eyes widened for the briefest of moments, then he chuckled good naturedly, if not a little arrogantly. "Nice to see you, too. "

Further conversation was cut off by Max's scream of warning. "HE'S A DEEEEEMOOON!! " Running forward, he leaped to tackle the green haired male. Caroline and May missing Drew's flinch of alarm, the former grabbed her son by the ear, apologizing while simultaneously scolding her wayward son.

"...I should go. Come by my place sometime though, ok? It's just down the street, by the big oak tree." Before May could reply, Drew was out the door and in the street.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

May pulled her coat in closer, shivering despite the still warm evening air. For someone so... rich acting, Drew lived in a bit of a dump. The house had obviously seen better days, and May swore she could see the remains of a sign stating the house was unsafe to live in. Drawing up her courage, she knocked on the door.

She was only half surprised when it swung open seconds later, despite no one visible. Stepping lightly, with fear written plainly as if it was in Sharpie ink on her face, she entered the seemingly empty residence.

"H...h...hello? " May winced at the squeak in her own fearful voice.

"Yeeeeeess? " A sibilant male voice sounded from right behind her, and she jumped, then whirled around to come face to face with the sable haired man from a week or so ago. Casually he flicked the light switch on behind him, face never losing the amused and slightly creepy smirk accompanied by those startling dark chocolate eyes.

"I...I...I'm looking for D-d-drew? "

"I know. " He winked at her, then gestured to the black leather couch in what she supposed was the living room. "Make yourself comfortable while I get him. "

"Thank you...Mr... Oak? "

"Call me Gary, Miss May. " He leaped up the dark stairway with amazing speed and moments later there was a smacking noise, then Drew came tripping down the stairs.. literally. Just barely managing to catch himself at the bottom and so save himself from falling flat on his face and bruising both it and his pride, he recover quickly and leaned against the wall, smirking in a flirtatious way. "Hi. "

"...hi. " She swallowed, despite his clumsiness somewhat deflating her tenseness, it was quickly restored by Gary trotting back down the stairs. "It's a nice night out, Drew. Why don't you take your guest up to the roof? "

"Ok. " Catching her wrist, he gently led her outside to where a telephone post had had notches cut into it beside the two story house. "Oh, Drew, I'm not sure if I can- "

"Yes you can. I'll be right behind you. " He smiled, and somehow she felt reassured. Confidently and smoothly she scaled the dangerous wooden 'ladder', Drew keeping to his word and being right behind her. After a few moment, both were sitting on the apex of the roof, facing west where the ruby sun was sinking into the thick woods of late summer.

"Wow... It's really pretty up here. "

"Mmm-hmm. "

May gulped, suddenly nervous. "Sorry about my brother. He takes my friend Misty's stories about demon to heart. I just hope he doesn't become like her in that way... "

Silence reined, to May discomfort. Drew's expression was unreadable, unnerving her slightly.

"Sorry about Savannah, " he said at last.

"...It's ok, I guess. There's nothing I can really do about it, anyway. " May sighed, sapphire eyes watering slightly with misery. Drew studied her for a moment, flinching again at the blueness of her sad gaze fixed on the shingles of the roof, then spoke again in a low tone.

"What if I said you could? "

May's skin was crawling at the undercurrent in his tone. He had turned his shoulders around to better look at her, and despite her misgivings, those emerald eyes caught her.

"Wh-wh-what? "

He leaned in closer to her, whispering in a voice so soft and silky it made her blood turn to ice.

"What if I said there was a way? "

"How? " She was intrigued, entranced, hanging onto his words with the passion of hope. His lips just barely brushing her ear, he breathed one last question.

"Can you keep a secret? " 


	5. What is Love?

A/N. Really down right now. Good time to write a story like this... FYI, This chapter is inspired by my own fears and love of my sister.

Four-- What is Love?

-

-

May opened her eyes, frustrated at her inability to sleep, but unable to blame the unfamiliar mattress for it this night. What she had done... it could have been fatal.

'He had closed his eyes, then opened them. His emerald iris's had vanished, leaving an empty blackness that made her stomach flip-flop in shock.

"You're a demon," she had stated matter-of-factly. Her 'crazy' old friend, a demon hunter that no one believed, had warned her about demons. But she had dismissed her. Demon's didn't exist... right? '

She felt downright sick. Everything her friend had said.. all of it... was true. Completely true. And she had done the one thing she had sworn never to do.

'"It won't cost you anything for a whole year. Anything you want done, it's yours. Even the world. We can do that. " 'Drew' had smirked. "Even 'take care' of Savannah...heh, I'll do that personally. "

She had turned away from him, deep in thought. It was so tempting... '

May sat upright in bed, trembling with fear. Her soul. She had sold her soul. And for what? The first thing that popped into her mind.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Drew had never left the roof. Despite that fact that a shaken May had climbed down to go home hours ago, he stayed there, simply waiting for the first cold fingers of dawn to creep over the horizon.

'She had turned to face him, tearing him into pieces with those sapphire eyes. "I want you to be my boyfriend. "

"...Ok. " Hiding his shock and confusion well, he sealed the pact. '

Questions, as uncountable as the stars above, filled his mind to the point of overflowing, the most prominent being, What is a boyfriend?

Was these even allowed? He knew certain unions between humans and demons were strictly forbidden... was this one of them?

Plus... there was that strange word she brought up...

'May had fidgeted slightly. "I should be getting home. My mom'll be missing me. "

"Why? "

"I've been gone for a while. "

"Yes, but why would she worry? Why does she care? "

"She loves me, " the brunette said simply. Drew blinked. '

What is love?

Sighing, Drew rolled carelessly off the roof, landing on his side with a crunching noise and shoving bones back into place as he opened the door with a flick of his fingers.

In the living room, Gary was flopped on the couch drinking whiskey straight from the bottle. At the sound of the door, he sat up and set the bottle down.

"Well? "

"What's a boyfriend? "

The Shade's eye flickered with a mysterious light and he seemed to look right through Drew for a moment. Then he smiled.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Oh, god... I don't want to die... I don't want to die...

Rocking back in forth in her bed, May forced herself to breathe, fighting back the panic that pulled at her, threatening to consume her. Who could she talk to? No one was awake, no one would believe her...

"...May? " Max had opened her door a crack. "I though I heard you crying... "

Grabbing him quickly, May sobbed in relief into her little brothers shoulder. "I-I-I... n-n-need a h-hu-h-hug... "

"Is this that Drew person's fault? "

Quickly May shook her head. He must not find out, ever. "N-n-no... just a really bad dream. " She partly believed that herself, and that when she woke up in the morning this would wash away. Even so, she was glad for Max's company.

" If you say so... feel better? "

She nodded, and he left, giving the wall behind her a suspicious glance (he couldn't see without his glasses). "'Night, May. "

"'Night, Max. "

Safe in his own room, Max started up the computer. Time to do some research...

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Boyfriend...

Gary smirked, lounging carelessly on the couch, going over his visions of this new future.

Things are certainly ahead of schedule... still, this should all work out to my advantage. Killing so many birds with one stone... most convenient.

With a chuckle, the demon closed his eyes. This is going to be fun... 


	6. BONUS AGAIN! Demonology 2

It's time for... Demonology of the day!! With Gary!! AGAIN!!

Gary: My god... I got out of bed for this?

Ok, so let's explain some of the physical aspects and limitations of demons.

First of all, WE are the master predators. Not humans. Not bears. Not even dragons. We are. While we may not -look- all that powerful, it's cause you don't see a demon in their true form.

Obviously, under normal circumstances, I'd show you, but can't really do that in text. Basically, we're humanoid, with legs similar to dragons in shape except minus the scales, arms with claws about a foot long (in centimeters that's thirty), and we're about 10-12 feet tall or 300-360 centimeters. Plus, our eyes are like owls in the way that we cannot move them around in the sockets, meaning we have to rotate our heads. Plus, our jaw's joint is actually BEHIND our ears as apposed to in front of them, meaning we can open our mouths a lot more, plus we've got 8 more teeth in total in the back than you do. But, this is a general thing. Demons vary a lot in size and shape, most notably the Turned being shorter, often keeping their human form in whatever age they desire.

While in human form, a demon still has the far-enhanced strength (never arm-wrestle one. We can throw a bus with as much effort as you throwing a baseball), but not the claws, jaws, eyes or height. After all, we changed our actual bodies, not our appearance. We don't simply look human, we do have a human body. But we can do a sort of halfway thing, where our demonic features are superimposed over our human ones, making it look like a ghost demon is mimicking us. Most often, we just' superimpose' a claw over our 'finger', allowing us to use it at will, letting it pass through some things and cut through others.

Other notable feature is that our saliva is an antiseptic. Ever wonder where the phrase 'licking their wounds' comes from?...Yeah. Considering the fact that demon wounds don't get infected (hell, we can cure cancer), don't know why we can. Then again, demonically inflicted wounds (Hades blades, talons, magic..) don't get healed by magic, and magic can only heal a clean(debris-less) wound... meh.

As for ability... I COULD classify that as personal, but I won't. Personal comes later. Anyway..

As demonstrated in chapter one, many of our 'spells' if you must call it that are linked to words, such as 'teleport', 'restore', 'slay', and such. These are the higher level magic things demons have at their disposal, learned through time and patience. They're quite a few of those, including a sort of self-desruct one, forcing your killer to die with you. But, that'll come about later...

All demons have a few basic skills, such as minor shape-shifting, telekinesis, slight telepathy, and suggestion. The first two are self-explainitory, as for the last ones.. it requires a bit of explanation.

Our telepathy ability normally just allows us to sense hidden emotions, not reading thoughts. With training and studying of human nature, however, one can effectively predict the enemy's actions before they themselves even think it.

Now, for suggestion...We cannot FORCE you to do anything like, say, jump of a cliff. You have to have thought about jumping off a cliff beforehand, otherwise we're screwed and our cover could be blown. Unless, of course, you're a higher ranking demon and can just wipe the memories of the person. But anyway, we can't make you do anything that is against your general nature.

As for other natural ability NOT linked to words, some demons have an affinity to elemental attacks triggered by emotions, some are especially good at shape shifting and actually becoming invisible, and very very VERY few can forsee the outcomes of an action, as far ahead as two weeks with perfect clarity, and as far as two years very foggily, meaning the further ahead you see, the less you should trust your visions.

Also, many demons get an added power boost based on the emotions of the people there are around. Many demons get stronger around rage, some around happiness, some around shock and confusion... it varies from demon to demon. The reason for this is that there is energy in every emotion that humans cannot truly grasp. Some can pick up on this energy, but demons can use it. Why some demons only use the energy from a particular emotion, no one knows.

For killing us... Heheheh... I love breaking rules. This kind of info I'm giving could get me banished to the bottom of the ocean.

First of all, there's holy water. Burns like hell ( no pun intended), the favorite choice for someone actually stupid/brave enough to try to torture information out of us. Most of the time, demon's enjoy pain or are at least used to it (more on that later), but only for things that don't actually kill us. Holy water is like... anti demon stuff. Interestingly, holy water, when used to clean out the otherwise fatal wounds by demon magic/blade/talon, can save our lives. But you got to watch how much you use, or you end up with a pile of dust (dead demons turn to dust).

Secondly, salt. Again, a sort of anti-demon. Something to do with christians or church or whatever... anyway, seawater works like holy water in many ways, and a line of salt a demon cannot cross. Also can be shot out of a gun to kill us.

Next, Hades Blades. Kinda hard for human to get a hold of, these are knifes created in the pit of hell solely for killing demons. Also called cursed blades, or just demon knifes. How to use: Stab. Repeat.

The unreliable wooden stake can be used too... though Satan knows why it kills us. Not recommended due to the fact that 99 percent of demon know fire spells and more than willing to leave you with a handful of ashes as your only weapon.

I could go in on all the various and inventive spells used to kill demons (including the nasty little skin removal one), but a good rule of thumb is that things of the demon world can kill things inside their world. We're not 'of' your world, so we can't be killed by a lot of earthly things. Also, we obey Latin in most of it's forms when used under the right circumstances... but don't go around yelling at demons in Latin. Mots likely you'll get your face burned off... and those are the lucky ones...

I think I've covered it all... so there. I call it done. See anything I missed, drop Saro a message.

That's it for me today. Phew. I think I'm gonna go grab a drink down at the local bar. See you. 


	7. Don't Hurt Me

A/N. God, I love that diet pepsi max commercial... head starts jerking rhythmically to the right Whoa-whoa-whooo-aa-aaah-ooo, ooo whooo-aa-aaah-ooo, ooo whaa-ah-ah-aaaah.

Cough cough.. moving on now...

Five-- Don't Hurt Me -

-  
Rain trickled down between the leaves of the great oak tree above the green haired boy, dripping onto his head to run down the back of his neck and along his cheeks, causing a sting of pain in his heartless chest and the nagging feeling of forgotten memories that defined you.

"You're going to be late, you know. "

Gary was leaning in the doorway, casually pining an insect to the old wood with a ghostly claw superimposed over his finger, watching it squirm with a look of bored indifference. Drew shook rain water from his hair and face, forgetting the feelings of seconds ago.

"She probably hates me now. "

The Shade's icy penetrating gaze fixed him from the corner of one hard brown eye. "So? You've got a job to do. Who cares how she feels? " He turned his attention back to the beetle, flicking it's hard lightweight carcass to the side and leaving a deep score in the door frame. "She matters nothing to us, no more than a beetle. Powerless, foolish prey. " His voice grew soft and emotionless at the end, and Drew wondered if he meant it.

"What about that hunter who's been after you? If she's so weak- "

Air hissed viciously between Gary's clenched teeth, and he spun around to face the startled Drew. "You forget your place, Messenger. Don't make me remind you. " Fire danced behind his furious blackened eyes, seeming able to scorch the younger male and cast him into eternity.

Drew backed off, shock and confusion mingling with his fear in his ground-directed green gaze. As quickly as he had changed, Gary changed back to his typical cheerfully arrogant self.

"Now, hurry along. Don't want a black mark on your record. " He chuckled lightly as Drew gave him one more mistrustful glance before hurrying along the shining wet road.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Oh god, don't find me don't find me don't find me don't find me... May mentally chanted fervently as she walked quickly along the hallway, praying to every deity she had ever heard about to not see a flash or emerald or a flicker of light brown.

Drew and Savannah. She didn't know who she was more scared off. Sure, the green haired 'exchange student' was on her side, but he wasn't even HUMAN, for goodness' sakes! Then again, Savannah wasn't arguably one, either. Ah well.

As May was busy pondering which was literally and truly the lesser of two evils, something grabbed her shoulder and pulled her into the shadows, spinning her around and pressing her against the wall.

"Oh, Maaa-aaaaaaaaaay? I've got a present for you! "

The brunette would have screamed had a hand not been covering her mouth; even so she bit down with all her might. The figure did not so much as flinch, instead pressing against her throat until the world began to spin.

Suddenly it released her, catching her as she started to fall and silently sobbed for breath. "I scare you? "

May recognized his voice instantly, and started to pull away. Drew was far stronger, gently preventing her escape and making a soft clicking noise under his breath, brushing his fingers against her throat and leaving the skin feeling like ice for a moment before it faded, taking the pain with it.

"I wanted to talk to you in private. "

"So you make me think you're a rapist, is that it? "

"It worked, " he replied quietly and simply, as if what he'd just said was the plain truth and that was that. May glared up at him, making out his features as her eyes adjusted to the blackness. "I hate you. "

"I don't blame you. Now, are you going to go all crazy and tell everyone you're dating a demon, or are you going to keep up our facade? "

"OUR facade? "

Drew blinked calmly, brushing aside the note of shock and disgust in her tone. "You're not like the rest, May. Neither am I. But we both must blend in. You understand? "

Sighing shakily, mind still spinning with fear and indignation, she nodded and he smirked lightly. "Good. I'd really hate to have to kill you. " His tone, soft but deadly. He meant it.

"Has anyone seen Drew? " Savannah's mocking tone cut through their thoughts suddenly, and Drew's cool demeanor slipped. A worried, frustrated hummed note echoed in his throat for a second, then the arrogant mask covered his face again.

"Showtime, " he murmured, so quietly that May wondered if she had only dreamed him saying it. However, all other thoughts were swiftly banished by the appearance of Savannah.

"Oh there you- Huh? What's going on? "

The demon flicked his hair out of his face, tongue sharp as any knife and he used it far more skillfully. "Well, we would be breaking up right now, but we never were together in the first place. "

"Wha- HOW DARE YOU! You can't do this to me! "

"Can- " here the corner of his mouth curled up in a smile so evil and scornful it seemed to scorch the very air, "and am. Good day, Savannah. " Curtly, he turned on his heel and left the still steaming girl sanding in the middle of the hallway, appearing to gently hold onto May's wrist and lead her off.

In reality, he had a vise-like grip on her and was practically dragging her along, mouthing the words, 'I am so socially dead and it is so very worth it'.

"You're crazy, " May half-hissed, half-cried. "Do you realize- "

"Oh, cut the drama, Miss Maple. She can't do anything to you unless we let her. And I refuse to. Besides, isn't this what you wanted? To see her fall? "

May looked away. No. It was because she wanted a friend.

And she had gotten HIM. A dangerous, arrogant, self-centered creepy DEMON.

"Sure... "

Drew let her go, and May felt his irate and knowing gaze rake across her flesh like hawk talons. "See you later, May. " His tone was icily calm, as if he was holding back something. May shivered slightly, and sensed him pushing the emotion back harder. Even so, he still managed a smirk.

"Well, got to go, but I certainly look forward to hanging out with you later! " His tone was perfectly cheerful as they rounded the corner and walked past more people giving them looks. Some were decently curious, some were openly shocked, and still others looked ready to kill May in envy.

"You should try out for drama class, Drew. " She matched his tone as best as she could. "I'll see you at lunch! "

"Looking forward to it. "

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Ahhhh, nooooos, they're OOC! Don't worry, though, I'll fix the problem with the next chapter.

And for those wondering, this Drew is a Drew who's not in in element, more like how he might have been just starting out. He'll find his feet though... then lose them...and gain them...

Reviews and Mountain Dew are the sweet nectars of life to me! Since I can't get soda from a computer -yet- , keep your authoress and this story alive!! 


	8. Ajustments

A/N. I'm terribly sorry for the sudden bout of suckdom that has taken over my writing. Gonna work so it's not rushed anymore. Hope I recover before I loose readership!

My apologies if this 'school' does not make sense- never having been in the public school system, I base it all off of what I've seen on TV, what it's like in the local high school's FFA and what my friends say. Yeah.. that's realistic.

-

Six-- Ajustments -

-  
True to his word, Drew saw May again at lunch. Ignoring the glares of hatred from Savannah's table, he took a seat in his favoite dark corner, food tray laden with salad, bread, and bowl of soup.

"please go away, " May said in a very small voice.

Drew did not answer, instead eating his food in silence. The girl across from him looked up at him, sadness and fear sparkling in her sapphire gaze.

"Please? "

He looked up, met her eyes briefly, then flicked his gaze back down to the table. "Why? "

"...I just.. want to be... alone right now. "

"You are. " His face was calmly expressionless as he said this, and May blinked in confusion at him. "I'm alone, too, " he continued. "I suggest we be alone together, yes? "

May sighed, her voice still soft and slightly confused. "You aren't making any sense. "

"Good. "

She scowled.

He smirked lightly. "I took your suggestion. " Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a sign-up sheet for Fairburg's Drama team. "Signed us both up. "

"WHAT?! "

He flicked his hair out of the way. "Oh, don't act so suprised. I saw you eyeing this couple days ago. You know you want to. "

May huffed. "Maybe I do... maybe I don't. "

"I understand. " He nodded sagely.

"You do? "

"Mm-hm. I wouldn't want to fail in front of me, either. "

"HEY! I'm not going to fail! You watch me! I'll get the staring role, just see if I don't! "

Drew chuckled, finishing the last of his food before walking away. "Just saying it doesn't make it so. "

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM (A/N. I feel cheap. So very cheap. )

School was out for the day, and May was ready to go home. However, thanks to Drew, she had one more thing on her agenda before sprinting home to lock herself in her room for hours on end.

Every last muscle and ounce of her body screamed for her to stop walking and turn around. But she would at very least give the poor drama team leader the courtesy of telling him (or her) that she was dropping out, thank you very much.

Following the crowd leading to the school theater, May froze at a pencil tap on her shoulder.

"Hey, you! "

Savannah was standing behind her, as usual surrounded by her gorgeous friends. "Boyfriend stealer, " one of them hissed, and Savannah smirked in approval. May was struck by a memory of a National Geographic special on hyenas and a scene where the pack of them surrounded a young zebra. Guess why.

"I didn't know you were trying out for 'Romeo and Juliet'. Maybe you'll get to clean up after the show! "

The girls cackled, and May felt her blood boil even as it turned to ice with fear. She turned around in defeat, but as she did caught Drew's gaze. He had been standing a few feet away, unnoticed due to his stillness.

"Why didn't you help me? ", she whispered as Savannah and her pack moved away.

He kept his gaze straight ahead. "It wasn't my fight. Besides, you need to learn to stand up for yourself. People won't always be around to defend you. "

May almost stopped dead in her tracks. He was her boyfriend! He was suposed to stand up for her! He was... was...

"Absolutely right, " Drew finished for her as they entered the theater.

May's train of thought was totally derailed as she remembered why, despite the talent everyone said she had, she had avoided drama club like the plague.

She had stage fright.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Ugg, yes, I'm going to break it off right there. Next chappie be longer. Hardest part about alternate universe stories are/is figuring out substitutions for vital character-shaping events and circumstances. So, drama team's gonna be taking the place of contests. Peachy.

SIGH... reviews are nice. Not that you DO much anymore.. then again the caliber of my writing's been in a freefall.. but I ramble. See you next week with another DM... and all that jazz. 


	9. Owned

A/N.I'm so very very sorry for the lateness of this- had to help a friend of mine all day, then she spent the night. Fun fun fun- but kept me busy. Here you go.

-

Seven-- Owned -

-  
In the space of two minutes, May had gone from scared, to shamed, to angry, to scared again. Her whole body had gone stiff, and she seriously thought she had forgotten how to walk.

Something warm wrapped around May's lower back, then Drew was at her side, drawing her in close to him in appearance but in reality dragging her forward while blocking her view of the stage.

"Try not to look so scared, will you? " Not 'don't be scared', not 'you'll do just fine'. Stupid demon. Even so, she didn't pull away from him.

"I am scared," she said at last.

"Why? It is because you're a talentless lonely little liar? "

That got her attention, and she leaned over to him, barely smiling, to hiss, "HEY! I've got talent! "

"Then what have you got to worry about? " He tilted his head to one side, one eyebrow cocked curiously.

"I...I...I have stage fright, " she said at last, miserably.

"What's so scary about a stage? If you mess up, you're the only one who'll remember it. If you don't, then everyone will forget it anyway. Besides, you've got plenty of time to get over it. "

May's retort was drowned out by a pleasant female voice. "Hello, can everyone hear me? "

A tall woman with long pink hair was standing on stage holding a microphone in her hand, tapping it lightly to make sure it was working. "Ok, well, thank you all for coming today. My name is Solidad, and I'll be your Drama Instructor. I'm so glad to see such a nice turnout for tryouts for this classic romantic tragedy. "

There was a snicker from the back, then a male voice stating to his friend, "Your mom's a romantic tragedy... " Solidad cleared her throat, and silence reigned again. "Anyway... Opening day is in two months, so I'll give you all a few lines to say and we'll get started right away. "

A familiar tanned hand waved itself in the air. "Yes? "

Savannah faked her sweetest tone. "Miss Solidad, just how many open spots do you have? "

"Mmm.. let's see... I've got 10 main roles and 15 supporting ones. Does that answer your question? " Solidad's voice was cheerful, unassuming, and musically sweet.

"Yes, Miss Solidad. " With one last evil smile at May, Savannah shut her mouth.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Solidad had just dismissed the (mostly) hopeful mob of wannabe actors and actress', telling them that the roles would be announced tomorrow. May had slipped off quickly, muttering something about chores or whatever. Enter Savannah, who was fairly skipping down the hallway and stroking her ego by mentally telling herself that the May girl sucked. Sure, the girl could put a lot of emotion into her words, but what good was that when her boyfriend had to practically hypnotize her into doing it?

God, that boy was fine. Stupid little new girl- she didn't deserve someone like him. If only she could break them up, then she'd have Drew all to herself.

What made him go out with her in the first place? Honestly. I bet she blackmailed him or maybe-

"Savannah, " a voice barked at her, snapping her out of her thoughts. The green-haired wonder was standing in front of her, stance firm and his eyes hard as the gemstones they resembled.

"Yeeees? " She tired a flirtatious tone, but it died in her throat as he met her gaze with an icy stare.

"Drop the shit, Savannah. I came here to warn you. "

"Warn me? " She snorted with contempt, and he ignored her.

"Yes. Leave May alone, all right? I don't want to... " he paused, struggling for words, "...do anything I'll regret. "

"Are you threatening me? "

"Are you threatening her? " he countered.

Savannah huffed and stalked off, commenting airily over her shoulder, "I'll say what I want and do what I want to your stupid pet, and you can't stop me. "

Drew's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing more, instead opting to walk in the opposite direction; to the double door leading outside.

There he stopped at the sight of a brunette man leaning on a scarlet and black motorcycle that fairly screamed, 'I'm a convict on the run- arrest me, officer'. Drew sighed. "I though you said to blend in. "

"YOU are supposed to blend in- not me. You can't expect me to curb my natural tendencies for the sake of you, do you? " Gary sniggered evilly, tossing Drew something hard, round, hollow and smooth. "What's this? "

"A helmet. It's supposed to protect you from head injuries. "

"But- "

"Put it on, " he sighed, rolling his eyes. Drew jammed the 'helmet' over his green hair, snorting at Gary through his nose. "Why aren't you wearing one? "

"Because it looks stupid- and you're a minor. I'm legally responsible for you. Hop on, " he finished, patting the smaller leather seat with one hand, the other on the handle bars.

Drew explained to Gary all that happened that day by practically shouting over the Shade's shoulder into his ear as they sped down the highway in Gary's new toy. He had nodded (at least, Drew thought he nodded) when Drew told him about Savannah's verbal slaughter of May.

Skidding to a stop in front of the house, Gary yanked the helmet off of the Messenger's head and set the bike against the tree, putting an invisible electric field around it to prevent thievery. "So, what WOULD you do if this bitch keeps tormenting what's-her-name? And why do you care? "

"I don't know, " the younger demon almost snapped, feeling oddly defensive. "And that goes for both questions, I assume? " Gary replied quickly, leaving Drew a little taken aback but automatically nodding. "I see. Don't do anything stupid, then. Ok? "

Drew nodded again. Gary flashed a rare smile. "Good, then. No misunderstandings there. "

With that he went into the house. 


	10. Scarlet and Hazel

A/N: Part of this chapter was inspired by the game 'The World Ends With You'. Neku/Shiki forever! Whooooooo!

Cough cough... moving on now.

-

Eight- Scarlet and Hazel -

-  
Being a demon, it goes without saying that Drew had been through a lot of painful, awkward, and generally stressful situations. He had seen his 'classmates' brutally ripped in half without a thought, had been stabbed in the back of the skull with a flaming iron rod, and been summoned to his dangerous (and rumored to be bisexual) White-eyes' quarters many times. He had seen it all, done it all, and came out on top. Or so he thought.

Then along came May.

Her unusual (to say the least) deal had forced him to publicly ask her out on a date a week after the drama team tryouts, and now he was standing on her front porch, shifting his weight from foot to foot and keeping his face as calm as possible. He was wearing black jeans and a dark green hooded sweatshirt on account of the mildly chilly night.

Behind him, Gary was inwardly dying of laughter, facial muscles twitching slightly as his brown eyes flickered with the golden light of mirth. Drew could actually HEAR the brunette's laughter in his head.

He shot his most murderous glance at the Shade, mouth framing a demon curse word. Gary blinked innocently at him before his face cracked into a smile, a snicker slipping out between his teeth.

"Ah! It's Drewwie! " Caroline Maple was standing in the doorway, wrapping Drew in a sudden motherly hug and getting flour all over his face from her apron. Releasing him, she turned around to chirp something to her husband who gave the green haired boy brushing flour from his hair an impassive stare before grunting and leaving the scene.

May was pushed forward suddenly, dressed casually in jeans, a red polo and a medium blue jacket, face scantly concealing the same feelings Drew had. The brunette girl forced her shyest smile and waved to her mother as Gary stepped forward to speak of such formalities as how long they'd be gone, his cell phone number, the movie they were watching, and etcetera.

From the upstairs window, Max poked his head out and glared at Drew before making a v shape with two fingers and drawing twin invisible lines from his eyes to Drew's. I'm watching you.

Drew jerked his gaze away, keeping his face hidden behind the mask of minor nervousness though his eyes glowed with mixed distaste and mirth. Gary was watching the female Maple with polite indifference on his face, his eyes hard but not unkind. He's hiding something, the Messenger thought. I just wonder what...?

Caroline Maple kissed her daughter on the top of the head, murmuring a few more words of reassurance and praise. "Be good, sweetie. Have a nice time. " Her mother beamed.

"Thanks, Mom. " May tried to grin back, but only managed a tight little smile. Gary stepped neatly in before Mrs. Maple could question her daughter. "My apologies, Mrs. Maple, but we're going to be late... "

"Of course. See you later, May! "

If I survive, the girl thought morosely.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

For the entire movie, Drew paid little or no attention to the screen. It wasn't that he didn't find crime and violence interesting- it was other things caught his attention. Namely, the girl sitting beside him who, every so often, would steal a glance at the screen of her phone.

I wonder what she's looking at, he pondered.

At last, the movie was over, and all the people (and the two demons) were filtering out of the dark room like a colorful brook, babbling and chuckling as it moved on outside to the streets. An old Italian lady was peddling roses on the corner, speaking in broken English to the people as the passed by without so much as a glance in her direction.

May had slipped out her phone again, and was so engrossed in the picture she didn't sense someone walking up behind her. "What's that? "

The brunette girl jumped slightly, then clutched the phone to her chest to hide the image of a puppy from him. "Don't sneak up on me like that. And... you'll laugh, so go away. "

Drew raised one eyebrow, unconvinced. "One, I didn't sneak, I just walked, and Two, I swear I won't laugh. "

"Really? Well... ok. " She let him have a better look as she explained. "This...this is Hazel. She was my dog.. and my best friend before we had to move. Brendan my cousin said he'd take good care of her. But... he called me yesterday. She ran away... and... they don't know where she is... so whenever I look at her, I make a little wish that she's looking for me... and someday we'll find each other. "

Behind them both, Gary coughed to conceal a snicker that somehow escaped his throat. Drew shot him a glance before turning back to look at May's phone again. "I don't think that's funny. "

"You... don't? "

"Not really. It's... different, to say the least, from what I'm used too... but it's not funny. Really. "

May shivered, and reached for the coat she had tied around her waist. It was gone. "Oh, crap! I can't find my jacket- "

"Check the theater. No one's stolen it yet, but you'd better hurry. " Gary called in a low voice over his shoulder. When May had gone, he gave Drew a piercing look and raised one eyebrow. "Nice acting. I couldn't even tell you were lying. "

"Hm? Oh.. yeah... " I wasn't acting, a little part of Drew's mind thought even as the rest of him smirked from the compliment. "Wait until you see the follow-up. Excuse me, miss..."

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Gary skidded his bike to a stop at the end of the Maple's long driveway. "Here you go. Good night, May. "

"Thank you, Mr. Oak. " May placed the helmet she had been wearing back on the bike seat. Drew fidgeted slightly as both of them walked back to the house.

May hated awkward silences. "It's a nice night. "

"Mm-hmm. "

She frowned slightly, but would not be deterred. "I enjoyed the movie. Did you? "

"Mm-hmm. "

"Thanks for not laughing about Hazel. I miss her a lot, you know, and- huh? "

Something scarlet was thrust into her line of vision, Drew's head in the background turned away from her, but she could see him watching her out of the corner of one eye. "Here. "

"A... rose? Thank- "

"It's not for you, " he interrupted, flicking his hair out of the way, " it's for Hazel. Promise me you'll pass it on to her when she finds you, ok? "

"Uh...huh... " May said slowly, mind spinning from the sudden turn of events. He cleared his throat, then abruptly walked off, leaving her a few steps away from the porch. "See you on Monday. "

"Ok. " She slipped the rose into her inside coat pocket, feeling a strange need to hide it from her family's prying eyes.

Am I wrong about him? Or is this just part of his facade?

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Yeah, so the phone-picture thing.. totally ripped from my shiny new game! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter- I did! At last, I think I'm on track! 


	11. YET ANOTHER Demonology 3

Since I'm being lazy and unproductive, it's time for... Demonology of the day!!

Now with 10 more Gary!!

Gary:... you suck. And that comment above sounds like a little-blue-pill commercial.

Moving on about the 'personal' aspects of demons...Did I mention this chapter is rated a rather high T?

Let's mock follow the life of a True demon from start to finish. For starters, female demons pick mates on physical superiority and...um...performance in the um...'bedroom department'. If he looks good but, ah... 'isn't good', she kills him and drinks his blood. This is why it is in every male demons best interest to be very, ahem, 'good at what they do.'

Skip ahead to birth. If the demon imp looks to be in any way weak, the mother eats him and starts the whole process over again. If he looks fine, he's sent to a story of 'demon school' if you will, along with the 'bought' souls with potential to become powerful demons. The rest of the bought souls and the unlucky dead are used as eternal 'practice' for demons in school. Nasty.

Now let's say the little True demon's graduated. He's then allowed to the 'surface' to 'buy' a soul of his very own. If he succeeds, he is given Shade-level powers. If he fails, um... death again.

Then, of course, if he becomes a little soul pimp, he's given White-eyes-level powers.

Now, let's go though a Turned demon's life. After a thorough examination of his past and potential according to the resident (if they have one) Seer, or demon who sees the future, he is sent to the school for a particularly cruel and harsh use as 'practice' by Shades until the transformation is complete, usually five years. Most souls loose their memories during this time, but a talented few remember theirs or gain their memories back later. Then he's placed in school.

So far as gaining powers, Turned demons cannot 'buy' souls since they are one. They have to kill a White-eyes. Needless to say, Turned Shades are few and far between. And for a Turned demon to become a White-eyes, his mind is stripped of memories and he is 'turned' again, through more mediated and intense torture for about a year before his powers are awarded to him. A Turned demon can loose his White-eyes powers, however, if he acts contrary to the demon violence/general evil code- half turn back, if you will.

Let's dive into DEATH FOR DEMONS!!

Since Hell itself doesn't affect us, we get sent into the demon equivalent- oblivion. A demon in oblivion cannot feel anything, and over time looses his memories and mind until there is nothing left but a husk of a body floating around in lonely blackness. Creepy, no? This is the one thing demons are truly scared of.

Let me explain some more about demons and pain. Many people think there is no difference to demons between love and hate, pleasure and pain, hot and cold. Nothing. All we feel is a sort of energy from either sensation.

...Wrong. For demons, the emotions are often mixed together. We get a sort of 'high' from pain that cannot truly harm us (such as human-inflicted), and the very few relationships between demons with any sort of affection involved ends painfully. Very few instances to a demon are purely painful or purely pleasant. It isn't impossible, however.

Also, an important thing to note is that there is no word in the demonic language for love. We've got ones for things like lust and sadism, but not love. Why? We have no true grasp of it. All demons CAN, but none do 'love' because they don't know what it really is. If even just a few demons felt and therefore demonstrated love to each other, we wouldn't be demons anymore.

Whooo, call the lifeguard, I'm having deep thoughts! Ha ha hah.

On the subject of transformation, let me explain a bit more about the possibilities of Turned-demons-turning-back thing.

Vampires... they're little more than weakened, lustful demons. The whole blood drinking thing is shared by both races, the difference is that demons only drink blood when they're especially weakened or feeling 'romantic', and vampires are addicted to the stuff. Plus, their methods set them apart. Demons are far more careful about covering their tracks and therefore simply slicing the jugular with a canine tooth or claw so it looks like a unfortunate cut, then drinking their victim dry. Vampires, as you know, don't always kill their victims and leave big, messy, obvious toothmarks on the neck. Soooo demons usually track down vampires themselves and kill them to keep them quiet.

Werewolves are stupid demons who have gone a little too primitive and use their shape shifting ability to turn into those nasty, hairy little buggers that terrorize people. Much simpler and less common than vampires since a lot of demons are stuck in eternal teenager mode (because that's the stage of life most of them were in when their contracts expired. )Yep, and demons kill 'em just to keep them quiet, too.

As for the soothsayers and the voodooists, they're humans who can talk to demons easier than other humans can and do it deliberately. We leave those be because they often help us with garnering souls and generally terrorizing the human race.

Then the telepathic humans are a bit more tricky to explain. They're somewhat... half-humans, if you will. They can still speak in the demon tongue (having a larger vocal range than ordinary humans), are especially sensitive to emotions, and can move objects around with their mind. However, unlike demons, they can only move objects that they could move physically as well- no vehicles, sadly.

See you all later! 


	12. Impact

A/N: Nrrrrrrggghh!! Must...get...plot...train...moving...once...more...Rggggghhhhhh...-collapses-

-

-  
Nine- Impact -

-  
The weekend following May and Drew's 'date' were cool and rather uneventful. Savannah was still lurking around plotting her revenge, Max was developing a rather disturbing habit of staying up late for hours on the Internet; both waiting to make their moves.

In any case, the teenager and the demon were enjoying the calm before the storm, both looking forward to the fall break and the culmination of the play. However, their peace would soon be shattered... along with a few other things...

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"You know, if I didn't know for a fact that you were inescapably evil because I personally made you that way, I'd swear you cared about this girl. " Gary flashed a 'shark smile' to Drew as the green-haired boy got off the motorcycle.

"Right, right, " he murmured, preoccupied with other thoughts. "... I hope she remembered that today Solidad announces the roles for drama. She'd better not be late... "

The Shade gave Drew one last long look. "Have fun, Drew... and don't do anything stupid. "

The 'teenager' waved to his mentor before following the crowd into the school.

He met May over by the lockers, turning to face her and greet her. "Good morning, sunshine... " He raised one eyebrow at May's messy appearance. "Are you...feeling ok? "

"Nnnngggghh... I couldn't sleep last night... bad dreams... "

"No kidding. " Drew studied her critically- her hair was a minor mess most of which was concealed by a scarlet bandanna, her socks didn't match, and the tag was sticking up out of the back of her shirt. "At least try to look like you've done this before, will you? Trust me, Savannah doesn't need any more fodder for insults. "

"Speak of the Devil, " May murmured. The junior was walked towards them both with determination in her step. "May, wait. "

Both girls locked eyes, one wary, one resigned and slightly ashamed. "I- guess I've maybe been too hard on you. I call truce. " She held her hand out to May, looking away. The younger girl's blue eyes sparkled as she took Savannah's hand. "Truce accepted. And, thanks. That's really nice of you. "

She shrugged. "I'm just glad you're willing to forgive me. Well, see you around! " She smiled and waved before bouncing off.

"That was unexpected, " May noted, though smiling slightly.

"You actually believe her? Please. That's a textbook ploy to gain trust. I know- I used one of those textbooks. " Drew flicked his hair out of the way, green eyes smouldering with contempt as he watched Savannah go. "She's just looking for more ways to royally screw you over. "

"She seemed genuine, and besides, why should I trust you over her? You... " She left the sentence unfinished, though both of them knew what she meant.

He slammed his locker with an unusual show of temper- normally the picture of cold collectedness. This job is getting to me, he thought grimly before he slipped off for the next class.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

The results of the casting were pasted up on the Drama bulletin board- Drew getting the part of Romeo, Savannah stealing the part of Juliet with May as the understudy.

May gave a small smile of congratulations to Savannah, the junior replying with a satisfied smirk and a whisper in May's ear. "Not bad, freshman. " A few feet away, the demon shook his head slightly through scarcely contained scorn and anger. Stupid, stupid girl... can't she see Savannah means her harm?

Solidad's words droned on, Drew tuning them out to focus more on Savannah- scanning her emotions and doing his best to discover her motives. She means to get her expelled, he concluded at last. I can pick up secrecy, malice, violence and delight. Her plan's working so far. I got to stop her before anything happens to May.

The brunette as usual hurried out the door, Drew opting to follow Savannah as she unobtrusively slipped back deeper into the school. Leaning casually against May's locker room door, she pulled a small plastic bag filled with white powder out of her pocket and started to push it through the vents at the top of the metal door.

"So that's your plan. " Drew was leaning against the opposite wall. "Pretty sly. Kudos to you. Pity it's backfiring. "

Savannah spun around, seeing no one around them and relaxing slightly. "Please. Your word against mine- I think I'm the one they'll believe. Or course you'd do anything to protect your girlfriend. "

A mysterious energy was building inside of Drew's chest; he forced it back down as he took another step towards Savannah. "Yes, I would. I warned you once to leave her alone, you know. "

She tossed her golden brown braid over her shoulder. "Oh, I'm so sorry! Forgive me! " She laughed, rolling her eyes scornfully. "You don't scare me. "

"Then that's your mistake. " His eyes blackened, and the energy that had been building inside him unleashed itself.

CRASH!!

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM 


	13. Reverberations

A/N: Pheh. No real comment. Just working on WEWY stuff. I'm sorry, they Pokemon readers- I've abandoned you to enlarge the disgusting small mass of straight

pairings in there. So... yeah. Neku/Shiki fans NEED me! ...But I'll still try to complete everything. Just for you

-

-  
Ten- Reverberations -

-

Gary waved away the paramedic. "He's fine... just in a bit of shock. I'll take him home, then he should be back in school with the rest of them on Wednesday or

so. "

Drew brushed off the last bit of glass from his shoulder as his mentor pulled out a long shard of metal from the boys spine unobtrusively and turned it into dust. "Tell

us how Savannah is, ok? Let's get you home, Drew, " so I can utterly DESTROY YOU, Gary shouted into his head. Rage was radiating from the Shade in

waves, seeming able to banish Drew to the deepest pits of Hell.

The teleport home was silent and nerve wracking. Once in the safety of the kitchen, for the longest time, all Gary could do was pace.

"Why, Drew? Why? "

This was obviously a question Drew was not meant to answer. Wisely he opted to stay silent as Gary continued on his tirade.

"Ok... I can get past your human desire to defend May but... In the name of Lucifer and all the demons in Hell... " He switched languages, and began cursing

rapidly in German (his favorite language).

"Subtly is how demons survive. That is the sole reason we haven't been wiped off the face of the earth yet. Of all the ways to inflict pain!! Curse her children, sap

her energy, set ward around her that breaks everything she touches... So. Many. Other. Ways. And what did you do? "

Gary took a very deep, very long breath. "You dropped a light fixture on her. I honestly do not know what to do with you. I'm seriously considering reporting

you to your White-eyes and letting him deal with you... "

Drew flinched as the Shade continued with, "but letting this leak will reflect badly on me. You were, and are, my best student. This is beyond a novice mistake.

Are you TRYING to fail? "

"I... "

"This is not like you. You are clean. Thorough. Better than this. What do you have to say for yourself? "

"...I'm sorry, Gary. "

The Shade actually froze in mid pace. Slowly he turned around, dark brown eyes narrowed, calculating. "You're...sorry? " Then he gave a half- chuckle. "Heh.

I see. "

Abruptly, he turned to leave. "You're free to do as you please, Drew. "

"Where are you going? "

"To clean up your mess. "

MMMMMMMMMMM--Next Day-- MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

The bright but cool fall sun illuminated the path in front of May, shafts of gold shifting through the red and amber leaves as she jogged to Drew's house after school

for an explanation as to what happened yesterday.

Everyone had heard of the 'electrical glitch' that dropped part of the ceiling on the two high-school students. A few had heard about how drugs with Savannah's

fingerprints were found in May's locker, and that as soon as she was better she was going to be 'talked too'. No one, however, had heard about the girl's status

yet.

Her small knuckles rapped the wood with an authority she didn't feel. "Hello? "

8 inches of serrated blade suddenly grew from the door in front of her face. She squealed, and jumped backwards.

"May? Is that you? My bad... I thought it was the cops... "

Gary nonchalantly yanked the blade from the wood and indicated the upstairs. "Sorry about that. Drew is in his room. First door on the right. "

Half expecting to open the door to some twisted chamber, May pushed open the door revealing a rather... normal looking room. Bed in the center, clothes on the

floor, stereo in the corner, bookshelves and desk against one wall.

However, what was definitely NOT normal was the creature curled up on the bed. It had long arms, oddly jointed legs that resembled a cat's hind limbs, uneven

brownish skin, and far too many sharp angles. The huge eyes were closed- he was napping. Of course his human form required some concentration and effort,

something he would not have when he was sleeping.

As she looked closer, May discovered something shocking and saddening. This body had once been human... and the cause of the ribbed, bumpy skin was

thousands of scars. He looked like he'd been thrown in a chipper shredder and sew back together in a new shape.

Marking the long dark talons, she traced a wide, jagged rent down the length of his arm. Revulsion, fear, and pity knotted her stomach up. "Drew... "

One huge eye opened a slit, then he jumped with shock, a ripple of shadowy mist running over his body as he adopted his human form and sat up to address her.

"May?! What are you doing here? "

"Um.. I c-came to ask you some stuff. "

His eyes bounced off of hers, as was usual, and he made a face that plainly said 'And this couldn't wait until tomorrow?'. "Ask away, " he shrugged.

"Um... " Her fingers still tingled with the memory of his knotty flesh- it was rather distracting. "What happened with Savannah? "

He scowled slightly. "I... sorta... I don't know exactly what happened. " He shook his head, letting his thick green locks cover his face slightly, revealing a fresh

and angry red line down the side of his face.

"What happened to your face? " She tilted her head to the side slightly. "Well, it would look rather odd if I escaped unscathed after part of the ceiling fell on me.

She still hasn't woken up yet, by the way. "

Blood seeped from a crack in the scab on his face. Catching her expression, he scowled. "What's with you? Eat something odd? "

"Does it hurt? " She asked quietly?

"This? No. "

"I mean... all those scars... what was it like? "

Drew froze for a moment like a deer caught in the headlights. "I... I don't really remember. It was Hell, ok? That's all I really know. Just... drop it, ok? Forget it.

"

"Ok... See you tomorrow. "

"All right... " He rose up and walked with her to the door. Before she left, his mouth twisted up suddenly.

"What? "

"I forgot. You're Juliet now. " A chuckle escaped from his throat. "Such fun. "

"Bye then... Romeo. " May smiled, and for the first time, it was genuine. She turned to go home.

"Hey! "

The brunette turned around to see him smirking. "See you tomorrow. Hope you're prepared this time. "

"Count on it! "

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Ok, so it's not really good yet, but.. better, I hope. But, short. Really rather short.

((Stupid fakking pnemonia...)) 


	14. Rivals

A/N: This is bordering ridiculous. I'm like... up to 15k words and not even halfway through. Then there's the whole thing of 'I've got plot for 5 more stories in this vein'. The big thing is if I have enough time for 'em all. I really at least want to do a sequel... and then maybe skip two books and start up again there. Whooot.

In any case.... yeah. I think this is the half-way mark. Don't know, though... plot has a tendency to stretch weird- go on long and get too thin in places. What would be really awesome is if I changed a few things and published this.. promise me you all would buy a copy if I do that!!! I'd change the names.... just so it's not so linked to Pokemon.

Oh, yeah, and you all can thank the movie 'Twilight' for this update at the price of any hope for me to ever find a guy now. ('Hate That I Love You' starts playing). And I- (mallet hits head and somewhere a female screams, STFU SARO AND GET TO THE PLOT!!)

-

-  
Eleven- Rivals -

-  
Humming quietly to himself, Drew jumped over the stair rails at the top, landing lightly on his feet on the floor about 20 feet down. Fairly skipping into the kitchen, he snagged an apple from the bowl on the table and started munching.

"You certainly in a good mood this morning. If I didn't know better, I'd have sworn you got laid last night. " Gary was sipping thoughtfully on some alcoholic drink and reading the paper.

"Why shouldn't I be cheerful? Savannah's got amnesia, I'm on pretty good terms with May again, the play's going well... what could go wrong? "

"Harley could decide that we're breaking rules up here and haul us back down to hell with your pretty little girl in tow, a hunter could catch wind of us being here and kill us both, someone might decide to shoot up the school and try to kill you and fail, people could start investigating the reasons behind Savannah's accident more thoroughly... "

"All right, all right. You sure know how to ruin someone's day. " Drew rolled his eyes as he swallowed the last of the apple, core and all.

Gary shrugged. "Hey, don't blame me. Never ask a question you don't want to know the answer to. "

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Late afternoon sun that ruled the sky after school shone down on May sitting miserably on the front stairs of the building, reading her script for the umpteenth time.

"Glad to see you hard at work, " Drew stated as he sat down beside her. "Having trouble? "

She tensed up, relaxing just as quickly as she recognized the boy sitting down next to her. "Oh. Uh... sort of? "

"Sort of? " he echoed, a touch of dryness entering his tone, hard green gaze carefully avoiding hers, as per usual. "You either have a problem or you don't. "

"I... do. "

"With? "

May drew her legs up tighter to her body. "I'm...scared... "

"Of? " he prompted once more.

"...being on stage. "

Drew scowled slightly. This was a problem, indeed.

"Hm. Pity. "

"I'm sorry, Drew... "

"Oh, don't apologize. I'm the one who lost my temper with Savannah and disabled her. She wouldn't be dealing with stage fright, that's for sure. "

May paled with shock and a sudden burst of anger. "What?! "

The demon blinked, gaze directed at the concrete steps in front of him, scowling slightly and his mouth contorted in a regretful line- the closest any of his his species would ever come close to looking guilty. "I should have had more self-control, then you wouldn't be in this position and be so uncomfortable. "

"I-I am NOT uncomfortable! " Her voice hit a dangerous octave, and he almost winced. "I can do this! Just you wait and see! "

"Just saying it doesn't make it so, " he shrugged, by now so used to people yelling at him, it ceased to bother him.

"You- you- you're impossible!! " Blue eyes spitting fire, May swept her stuff off the ground and huffed off, hurt and anger radiating off her in waves. The still seated Drew let the corner of his mouth twist up in a grim satisfied smile. There was nothing like rivalry to motivate someone. Basic knowledge.

Even as he though that, a small flicker of sadness and pain echoed in his heartless chest. Maybe, then, it's time for change.

Moments later, May came back, obviously vexed. "We still have drama practice. "

"I'm aware of this. "

Silence passed between the two, brief and obvious. The human broke it first. "Shut up. "

"I didn't say anything, " he protested mildly, standing up once more with a casual, laid back air.

"Well, then, once we get inside, don't. "

He shrugged with one shoulder as he passed her on his way up the steps. "You're in no position to boss me around- "

He cut off May's furiously remark with a flick of his hair, "-However. Request noted. "

"Going somewhere? "

A young female voice sounded behind them, laced with saccharine malice and thinly disguised hatred. Both students turned around, May's face pale and Drew's eyes harder than the gemstones they resembled. "If it isn't Murphy's Law in action, " he stated coldly.

"Nice to see you again, too, Drew. "

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM 


	15. Breezy

A/N: "Hey, Saro, here's a -bright- idea. WHY DONCHU FRAGGING UPDATE YOUR FRAGGING STORIES?!! IDIOT!!!" --- when I asked my friend what I should do now that I'm back from holiday vacation.

Yes, I know, I suck and this is long overdue and I'm sorry. I SWEAR TO GOD, though, I will finish this before I pursue my original story idea. My apologies- I'm addicted to plot stalling/rushing/general plot butcherage. (Enter Saro's story 'Dark Messenger', where nothing ever gets solved!!)

-

-

-

Twelve- Bree-zy

-

-

-

Standing in front of them was a girl about 13 years of age, a little on the short side, with piercing green eyes and short dark coral-colored hair. Arms crossed in front of her chest, her face was set in a vicious, mocking smirk. Beside her... Savannah.

"Bree. " Drew growled. The demon giggled back, irises vanishing behind murderous black and teeth sharpening to deadly points. "Miss us? "

May unconsciously moved a little closer to Drew. "Oh, no... "

Savannah tossed her braid over her shoulder. "Oh, yes. "

Drew turned from the demon girl to the school building and back again, scowling. "What do you want? I'm on a bit of a schedule."

"Oh, don't worry. I won't be holding you up for long. Just came to say hi. I'm new to the town- Mum says I should go out and meet my new neighbors. "

The male demon 'hmmf'ed, while May's reaction was far more... explosive. "NEIGHBOR?!! " As quickly as her temper flared, it ebbed, leaving her stunned and horrified. Murphy's law, indeed. Demons and cheerleaders- she didn't know which was scarier.

"How did you- "

Savannah cut off the other human with a wave of her hand. "Bree told me all about your little deal. Two can play that game- though I'm sure I got the better deal of us two. My soul for ten years of fame- what a bargain! "

"Indeed, " Drew commented dryly. "Shall we go inside? "

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Solidad was very busy, scurrying about and trying to organize the drama team. Of course, that was hard to do when your two main players were LATE.

"Where are Romeo and Juliet? "

"Here, ma'am! "

Savannah fairly skipped into the room, eliciting shocked gasps from her friends and another innuendo-laced sniggered comment from a male teenager in the back. She was followed by 'Romeo', a faint smirk on his face, and an understandably disappointed ex-'Juliet'. "Sorry we're a little late- I just got out of the hospital. "

"Y-you seem to have made a remarkable recovery, " the Drama leader noted absently, scraping her composure together. "May- oh, dear, this certainly is a mess. "

"I know. " Savannah sighed. "I'm sure May's been doing a good job in my absence, " here she gave May a pityingly smile, "but- "

"You're too late, my dear. " Solidad cut in. "May's not quite as good as you, probably, but you've missed a lot of practices. I'm sorry, dear- you'll have to wait until the school's next production. "

The junior stammered for a moment, then gave a tight-lipped nod. "Is there anything I can do here, then, or should I just go on home? "

"I'm sorry, dear, but... "

"You should go home and rest. " Drew finished Solidad's sentence. "Looks like we'll have to put up with May's 'inferiority' for a while yet. "

Savannah shot a deadly look at the demon that plainly stated, 'This isn't over. '

He smiled back coolly, his silent reply: 'Of course it isn't. It's only just begun.'

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Yeah, so this don't make up for my bout of 'bad writer' syndrome I've made you all suffer through but... it's a start? Maybe?

I fail.


	16. Plot stalling erm, Demonology 4

DEMONOLOGY!!! ....again.

Gary: Do I really have to explain this time? Honestly....

-sigh-

So, today we're going to go a little more in depth concerning Demons. Today, I'm going to tell you all about the Specialties of Demons. Some demons are born into a certain Specialty, some are trained, and some are forced. Like in life, there is no fairness in Hades.

Let's start with the Incubus/Succubus. Now an endangered species, these demons very seldom, if ever, venture to the surface. They're the 'breeders' of demon society- those with the best genetics and best capacity for bearing young. Also the most vicious... and literally bloodthirsty- being deprived from preying on human souls, they will drink the blood of other demons to keep their strength up. Oh, don't worry. A little loss of blood we can recover from. Of course, when a 'breeder' gets turned, it's usually a Vampire. Then we have to go and kill them before they go and drain half a town while craving demon blood. Which, by the way, would cure them of their thirst if they drank it, leaving them humans with the slight 'advantage' I mentioned earlier. Those make the deadliest hunters...

Next are the Psychics, or how they're more often called, the ESPers. These guys specialize in illusions, telekinesis, and a couple of them every 100 years of so get the future sight power I mentioned way back in the second Demonology. ESPers typically are the ones haunting houses and such, and get the most surface time. If they get turned, they usually become something in the vein of witch doctors, hex magicians, etc. Not very exciting, and we usually let them live. Not many people believe them, and hey, it makes our job of finding humans to torment that much easier.

Then there are the Predators. These are the kind that usually run around possessing things. They also have an affinity for property damage and killing things. Savage little beasts, they crave the cover of night for their destructive deeds. Exceptionally good shape-shifters and are more or less the warriors and hunters of the Demon race. When turned, usually become werewolves. Those are high-priority on the 'hit list' for the regular demons- they're big and noisy and have no sense of stealth.

Lastly we have the Affinitists. These are typically Turned, but every so often a True pops up. Affinitists, or 'Affies' as some (non-Affinitists) call them, are generally less violent than your typical demon, are highly tuned to changes in weather, human moods, and other environmental things. Not a skill particularly fostered, these are either the 'peacemaking and spy' demons, for their ability to keep their cool and think rationally even in the most stressful of situations, or the 'big shiny distraction' demons, for their ability to influence a crowd and to some degree the elements. When turned, Affies often become humans or 'enhanced' humans, and live quite peaceably in society, with the more savage becoming lawyers (zing!).

Well, that's all I've got on this subject. See you around. 


	17. Bad Blood

A/N: Yay for shiny new mangas to read (VB Rose is pretty cool, but... OMFG Fruits Basket! What have I been missing?!)~~~ Oh yeah... this update is brought to you courtesy of the band Chevelle whose totally awesome songs 'I Get It' and 'The Clincher' reminded me I had a demonic fanfiction to write. Also brought to you by Contestshipping Princess because she made me feel guilty by asking me to 'update this month as a birthday present to her'. Have I really gotten so spastic with my updates, you worry I won't be updating this month? Gosh.... *sweatdrop* Oh yeah, and I rewrote this at 1am. XDDDD Faboo.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

-

-

-

Thirteen- Suspicion

-

-

-

May walked with Drew home that day, hoping to pry some information about Bree out of him. It wasn't working very well. The green eyed demon kept up a disturbingly stony silence the entire trip, only replying with the occasional stiff shrug.

May crossed her arms. "Why are you so mad? "

"Why aren't you? " His voice was sharp, more from stress then anything else. "I though I'd taken care of Savannah, and then... this. "

He quickened his pace until May was jogging to keep up with his long stride. "I trust that everything will work out in the end, " she gasped between breaths.

He stopped, turning to face her. Emerald eyes held her gaze fractionally longer than usual before his gaze dropped. "Maybe you shouldn't. " He turned around again and kept walking.

"What do you mean? "

"I mean... " He sighed in frustration and disgust. "I mean maybe you shouldn't be so trusting. "

"And why not? "

"Look where it got us with Savannah, for one. How many more people am I going to have to injure to protect you? "

May blinked, and stumbled, Drew catching her easily. "You did that to protect me? " She gasped at last.

Letting go of the human, the demon gave an uneasy shrug. "Well, it's not like I liked her or anything. Why are you so surprised? "

"For one, you're.... um... a…" She left it unfinished. Drew understood.

"I'm also your boyfriend. I'm supposed to protect you. " Drew turned his head, eyebrows furrowed questioningly before his eyes flashed and he turned away again.

"Thanks for walking me home, " May said at last. "I know how much you and Max don't get along. "

He shrugged. "It's nothing. "

May tried again. "Why won't you tell me about you and Bree? "

"Ignorance is bliss, " he replied evasively.

"It's also dangerous. Please? "

He sighed, and slowed down. "You're not going to let this go, are you? "

"No. "

"Fine. " He turned abruptly off the sidewalk and into the woods besides it. After a moment of confusion, May followed him.

Sitting down on a fallen tree, he indicated that she should sit. "Make yourself comfortable. I'm not comfortable discussing 'demon' things on the sidewalk."

Giving him a mildly suspicious look, she sat down. Drew was quite for a moment, then after a satisfactory nod to himself, began.

"I was human once. I don't remember what my life was like before I died- so don't ask me- and it's not relevant right now. All 'bought' human souls are trained in a sort of demon school before they ever see the surface. I know Bree because she's my classmate. Who just happens to hate me. "

He began picking idly at the rotting log with a stick, continuing in a quiet voice. "Bree's Soul is owned by Jessica, who owns Gary as well. Jessica expected Gary to see Bree as the most talented of the class, and pretty much make her his.. um... charge? " Drew scowled. "Apprentice, I suppose you could say as well. But Gary didn't, and doesn't think Bree's such an exceptional talent, and instead chose me. Jessica took it fairly well- she's one of Harley's favorite mates- but Bree has hated me ever since. "

"Oh. So, then... are you in danger? "

"Nothing I can't handle. " Here he left himself smirk a little. "I graduated higher than her. If it ever comes to a fight- which I doubt- I can beat her. "

"Oh, this I doubt. " The air shimmered beside May, revealing the pink-haired, dainty little demoness. "You only graduated higher than me because Gary played favorites. "

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

No, it's not cut off. I just can't fit any more stuff in this chapter comfortably.

Everyone knows that 'Bree' is Brianna, right? I thought so...


	18. Shadows and Memories

A/N: Ahh, good old DM.... (DMC in my mind, since its secret subtitle is Contracts, and because... well, I wanna play the game with the same abbreviation- Devil May Cry.) You've been here for so long, I've forgotten what my life was like before I started writing you.

So.... why in the name of Lugia and Lance aren't you freaking moving along? Gosh. I seriously.... AUGH. Freaking plot monster... DIE DANG YOU DIE!!!

...Sorry.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

-

-

-

Fourteen- Shadows and Memories -

-

-

Shock echoed through the small forest clearing, freezing May in place and causing Drew to send magic down to his fingertips, a reassurance that he could kill Bree on the spot if the need arose.

The demoness was content to blink casually at the two whose conversation she had disrupted. "I'm sorry for disturbing you and your girlfriend, " she said smoothly, pure poison drenching the last word, "but you happened to be in my backyard. "

"My apologies. Your parents up here are... "

"Human. I found a nice, lonely, rich little pair of them less than a mile from you, Drew. " She smiled. "Rather than dragging a Shade up here, I found _real_ people to raise me while I'm here. Real _rich_ people, I may add. "

"Possession of their child? " At Drew's question, May shuddered; both demons turned to look at her, Bree's mouth quirking in a smirk, Drew's tightening into an uncomfortable line. _I need to be a little less careless about this kind of thing- it bothers May._

The female Messenger continued smoothly, smirk widening. "Imprinting," she clarified. "They really care about me. Morons. "

There was a furtive sparkle in the female Messengers' eyes that made Drew feel uneasy. With a mild (by demon standards) glare at Bree, he rose stiffly, brushing himself off. "Well, we're sorry for trespassing. Come on, May- your parents might get suspicious if we stay much longer. "

As he followed his human charge out of the clearing, he felt Bree's smoldering green eyes on his back, even after he was out of her sight.

-----------

Caroline Maple was, as she put it, 'very fond of a clean house'. This meant that in her spare time, when she wasn't ferrying her children to various places and cooking, she was cleaning.

Of course, following their recent move, there was plenty of cleaning and sorting to be done, so Caroline was fairly content. What with May having a boyfriend- '_At last!_ ' was her secret rapturous thought- who took her to the places she needed to go and walked her home at least as far as his house, it was a load off her shoulders.

Speaking of shoulders, they were beginning to hurt. Caroline set down the stack of boxes she had carried into the library and began unpacking their contents. Piles of novels were beginning to pile up quickly when her slender fingers grasped an old scrapbook from her own high-school days.

May's mother sighed in a reminiscing sort of way before stashing it on a shelf with similar scrapbooks. What she would give to be young again! But, no. Those though were selfish, and she would not have her two wonderful children if she was back in high school.

Speaking of children...Peeping through the curtains she could just make out her daughter and the foreign boyfriend walking side by side to her house. They seemed to get along so well- like there was secret connection between the two of them. Suppressing a blissful giggle of 'Grandbabies', she greeted both teenagers at the door.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Maple. I hope you're doing well? "

She nodded, smiling warmly to him. He smiled faintly, and with one last quick look at her daughter, turned to go.

"Oh, Drew, wait. "

The teenager paused in mid-pivot on her porch steps, looking at her with curiously polite green eyes that reminded Caroline of someone. "Yes, Mrs. Maple? "

"If you're not doing anything tomorrow night, would you like to come have dinner with us? "

Drew looked thoughtful. "I'll have to check with Gary, but I'd love too. "

Caroline beamed. "Oh, goody. "

Just then, Max poked his head out of his upstairs bedroom window. "I'll be waiting for you, demon! "

Caroline shot her son a disapproving glance. "Max!! Be nice. I'm sorry- our old baby sitter was convinced that there were demons running around. How silly, don't you think so? "

The teenager nodded absently before leaving with a wave.

May sighed, and Caroline wrapped her arms around her daughter. "I certainly like him. He's so well-spoken. You won't find that in a lot of other men, you know. Manners indicate a good upbringing, too..."

"Homework. Goodbye, Mom. " May ran upstairs, cheeks red, leaving her mother chuckling to herself.

Now.... back to sorting.

--------

I hope this one's a little longer than the last one.. I know the next is going to be BIG, though.... XD

So I apologise to you all for making my chapters horribly paced. Still friends?


	19. Family Affair

A/N: Nothing you can say will make me support Kyo/Tohru over Yuki/Tohru. Just wanted to get that out there.

Lulz, I love misinterpretations~

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

-

-

-

---Fifteen- Family Affair

-

-

-  
Drew sighed, forcing himself to relax. Dinner with humans was never a fun prospect- they put salt into everything- but this, he sensed, was going to be particularly disastrous.

Why? Because of Max.

The scrawny, nerdy, glasses-wearing pestilence had it in for the Messenger. Not that Drew blamed anyone but himself, except for maybe May. Who could have expected him to have to actually stick around and be around this girl for any real amount of time? Most of the time, demons could spook a human and get away with it. Most of the time, _demons wouldn't end up dating the spooked human's sisters.  
_  
Still, the little human could not do him any real harm, so all should be fine. Relatively.

Knocking gently on the Maple's door, he stood patiently on their porch, intense green eyes wandering around and landing on a chalked 'trapping' pentagon in the driveway. He suppressed a slight shudder. That wasn't a good sign. The kid had done his research. Who knew what else he had up his sleeve?

The door suddenly opened, and Drew resisted the urge to whip around, instead turning at a more human speed. Caroline was at the door, beaming.

"Well, hello, Drew~ May's not down yet. She's too busy preening to look her best for you. "

"Mom! What are you saying to Drew? " came May's distressed call.

Caroline giggled. "You know, it takes her an hour everyday just to get ready! She's such a smitten kitten! "

"Shut up, Mom! "

Drew's gaze on the younger Maple child leering at him from the top of the stairs, he absently replied, "I think she looks nice all the time, personally. "

Further words were cut off as he was enveloped in Caroline's hug. "I knew it! It's loooooove! " she squealed happily.

May, having made it down the stairs at last, pried her gleeful parent off the flustered teenaged demon. "Stop that, Mom! You're scaring him! "

"Ok, ok, May. I'll let you have him back. " Planting a kiss in Drew's emerald hair, she left with one last contented sigh and giggle. Disgusted, her daughter sighed heavily. "Sorry, Drew. Mom's... just like that. A lot. "

"I don't mind, " he shrugged, keeping a nonchalant exterior as Max brandished a wooden stake at him behind May.

_But _that_... I do mind._

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Having been previously warned about Drew's 'sodium sensitivity', Caroline had done her best to create a delicious meal with very low salt. Therefore, the table had been set with spaghetti, salad, and Caroline's delicious (and famous in their old hometown) homemade bread.

"I'm sorry if I caused you difficulty cooking, Mrs. Maple, " Drew apologized, his voice soft and genuine.

Caroline giggled. "No problem, dear. " She beamed and looked meaningfully at May, who looked ready to sink into the floor. "Do you like it? "

"Oh, yes. " He nodded smoothly. "Much better than Gary's cooking. "

"Gary cooks? " May seemed to perk up a little at that. "I'd love to come over sometime and try his food. "

Drew scowled slightly. "Really? Huh. Well, I wouldn't come over right now. Gary's going through some sort of phase. I'm afraid he'd try to slip you some tongue. "

The entile Maple family froze. Drew shrugged. "I hope he comes out of it soon. He tried to give me some yesterday, but I told him no. "

Caroline's face was paling from shock just before Drew finished with, "He says that pickled cow tongue was a staple in the early American diet, but there are some aspects of your culture I'd really rather not... " He paused and surveyed the family staring at him. "Did I say something weird? "

May looked away and bit her lip, her dad covering his face with his hand as Mrs. Maple tried to gather the courage to explain.

"You see, our meaning for 'slipping someone tongue' is.... ah... Um... "

"French kissing someone, " Max stated, eyes gleaming dangerously behind his glasses.

Drew blinked, and looked down quickly as a sudden blush swept over his face. _Whoops_.

Just then, he caught a glimpse of May's face and those sparkling sapphire eyes dancing as she stifled her laughter. And for a second, he felt that his embarrassment was worth it.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Having made it through dinner without any other hardships or 'slips of the tongue', Drew was invited upstairs to May's room, but not without overhearing some of Caroline's gleeful cooing to her husband about babies.

"Sorry about my mom, " May sighed as she led her guest up the stairs. This sigh, however, was considerably more at ease than he had even heard out of her before. It was almost genuinely _friendly_.

Drew's eyes were skimming across the pictures that lined the stairwell as he absently replied, "I've seen worse. "

Just as his eyes landed on an image of Caroline and a few of her friends from high school and a sudden flash of pain, like what he felt when meeting May's eyes, was shooting down his spine, May's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Here we are. My room. "

Resisting the urge to look at the picture anymore, he made a mental note to get a better look at it next time and continued up the stairs.

As his hostess opened the door to her room, the Messenger's eyes were instantly drawn to her bedside table. A few sunny white daisies and a wilting rose draped themselves over a once-torn picture in a simple frame.

Impulsively, he brushed his fingers against the rose, letting a faint mist cover the cut flower and rejuvenating it via magic. "You kept it, " he noted.

She looked surprised. "Of course I kept it. It was a gift. "

The affectionate note in her voice reminded Drew of the sensation he had felt when first entering the house. It was like the time when Gary had taken his class of Turned demonlings to the surface and show them a frozen river. Drew had laid his hand on the ice and felt the river still rushing underneath it, and had wondered what it would have felt like to melt that ice and get swept away in the current.

The vibe of this house was the same- beneath a layer of ice, just out of his reach, ran a current of energy and emotion. He wanted to touch it, let it run through his fingers and feel like he was part of that river. But the ice was too thick right now. And, like Gary had said, if he wanted to feel it himself he would have to wait for spring.

Drew sighed, tracing the tear down the center of the photo of the puppy Hazel. "What's it like? "

"What is what like? " replied May, confused.

"What does it feel like... to miss something? "

She froze. "You don't know? "

He shook his head, and as he turned to look at her, she captured his gaze look at his eyes, sapphire blue eyes searching. A now-familiar bolt of pain rippled through his body at the sight of such blue, but he was frozen in place.

She shuddered, breaking eye contact, and leaving Drew feeling strangely violated and uncomfortable.

"I... should go. I told Gary I'd be back by now. " He shifted his weight uncomfortably, sensing May's ease from earlier slipping away as the ice between them thickened.

She nodded stiffly, and he slipped past her, waving goodbye to her parents as he trotted down the porch steps with a cheerful step he did not mean.

His question remained unanswered, but right now... he didn't really mind. He just wanted to get home.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Sorry, SSH, no real UST in this one. Soon though, I swear.

I'm such a tease. lol


	20. Water

A/N: Saro is finally learning to write chapters BEFORE they need to be sent off for beta-ing. ^^ Or at least the greater part of them.

Took me long enough. Ha hah.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

-

-

-

Sixteen- Water

-

-

Long after Drew had left, May sat on her bed, arms wrapped around her legs as a means of security.

_'You... don't know?'_

The thought of those shimmering green eyes, once fairly pleasant, now brought a shudder of fear and distaste down her spine.

_What kind of a monster is he?_

Even worse, what kind of a freak was she for ever thinking fondly of him? For ever forgetting just -what- he was.

May fell back on her mattress, feeling rather sick. School tomorrow was going to be hellish.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Not even the morning sun sparkling on the dewy grass, nor the cool fall breeze that sent crisp brown and gold leaves, the first ones of the season, to drift across sidewalks and streets and land neatly into gutters, could bring May out of her foul mood.

_Am I a monster too? I am his girlfriend, after all. Doesn't that make me just as bad? _

"Hey. "

Drew's soft greeting caught her ears as he fell into step beside her. "You always walk to school? "

"No. Car's in the shop, and it's not too far of a walk. Why are you walking? " She replied icily, even though she just felt a little scared.

"Gary went off somewhere. " Drew's eyebrows furrowed, and he gave her a curious look out of the corner of his eye. "Is everything ok? "

"I'm fine, " she hissed between her teeth, her temper flaring defensively. _Leave me alone!_

May sensed Drew go rigid and heard his step falter. "Ok, " he said at last, and hesitantly adding, "Please don't walk to school on your own. I don't know what Bree and Savannah might do to you. "

"Whatever, " she replied coldly, staying silent the rest of the walk there, thinking hard and listening to Drew's even footsteps beside and a little behind her as he dutifully accompanied her.

_Like you're any better. You're just like them._

She made a face as her headache increased. _What is wrong with me today?_

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

The tension between May and Drew was painfully taut and blatantly obvious. The pattern of their brief conversations was the same that whole day- Drew would say something in a low and soft voice, May would snap at him, and he would back off, only to approach her a short time later and get the same response.

By the time they were practicing for Drama, Drew had just about given up.

May was standing by herself in the middle of the stage, gripping her script in one white-knuckled fist as a fresh wave of stage-fright passed over her, leaving her with trembling legs and a dry mouth.

"Your line, Miss Maple, " Solidad prompted gently.

"Um... uh... "

Desperatly, she searched the page for her line.

_Where, where, where... there!_

"Oh! Um... yes... right. " She cleared her throat. "Marriage is an honor I do not dream of, my dear nurse. "

The dark haired senior pursed her lips as she continued on with her lines without a hitch. "My dear daughter, you had better start dreaming soon. There are women even younger than you with children and families. "

The senior (whose name was Becca) smiled coyly. "Besides, we've already got a husband picked out for you- brave, valiant Paris. "

"I'll be sure to keep an eye out for him, Mother, if- if- " May's glance flicked back to her page as Becca sighed loudly. "if- if it will make you happy. "

"What'd make me happy is you putting a little more effort into this play, " Becca muttered under her breath.

May's temper flared, then died down again as she flushed with shame. She knew her parts front to back, but as soon as she stepped on that stage her mind went blank and her words died. She didn't feel herself today.

"If you're not comfortable on the stage, I can stay later after practice and work with you. If you don't mind, of course, Solidad. "

Drew's voice echoed in the theatre, even though he kept his voice at a reasonable level. A few snickers were heard in the back, and a loud statement of "Too bad Savannah can't do this. "

The tension that had been cutting into May like a wire all day suddenly snapped, and she spun around to face Drew.

"_You._ "

Venom dripped from her voice, dropping it an octave and so darkening it with hate that May couldn't believe it was her speaking. "You think you're _so great_, don't you? "

Drew looked at her, a little stunned and taken aback. "Excuse me? "

"You heard me. " She took a step forward, her hands clenched into fists, and her whole body trembling. "Guess what, _Romeo_? I don't need any prince to sweep me off my feet. I'm standing just fine on my own! I wish we had never met! "

Spinning around, she fled the room, Drew following her close behind. "May? May, wait! "

But she didn't stop, and kept right on running out the doors and into the pouring rain. Drew caught her arm before she had gone very far, however.

"May, I think there's something wrong with you. You're acting like- "

"Oh, there's something wrong with _me_? Look at yourself! You're not even human! "

When Drew didn't let go of her shoulder, she lashed out at him, scoring his face with her fingernails. "I hate you! "

This time, when she ran away, Drew didn't follow, but out of the corner of her eye May watched him wipe water from his cheek and head back the way he came.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Draamaaa~~


	21. Strongholds

A/N: I know I have other things I need to be updating, but DANGIT I don't get the muse for this one often.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

-

-

-  
Seventeen- Strongholds -

-

May's running footsteps beat a tattoo on the sidewalk as she ran, heart pounding in her chest, neither knowing or caring where they led her. All she knew- and only vaguely, at that- was that she wanted to get as far away from Drew as she possibly could.

_This isn't me,_ her thoughts screamed as a fresh burst of fury and terror drove her aching limbs onwards. _This isn't like me! What is wrong with me?_

A building flashed by her, and she became aware of her surroundings as she slowed to a jog. _I ran all the way to Southville?_

The small town was a mile south of the school and was quiet at night, the pavement slick with rain; neither of which fared well for a teenage girl running through the streets in a panic. May forced herself to stop and tried collecting her thoughts.

_I need… to just think for a second. Just… stop panicking and think_. She turned around, seeking a familiar flash of green and finding nothing. _Drew didn't follow me… so I'm safe._

A sudden gunshot shattered her slowly collecting thoughts, and May stifled a scream as she dashed into an alley and hid behind the trashcans.

_Maybe I would have been safer if he had followed me!_

A man staggered right by her, doubled over in pain and clutching his stomach, dark hair plastered to his skull with the rain, casting a fearful glance at his attacker. May felt sick to her stomach with fear. _Oh, please, please, please don't find me!_

"Now, I'ma ask you one more time, you cocky punk, give me your wallet, " the attacker growled.

His victim crawled deeper into the alley. "Please, sir, leave me alone! " Lightning flashed across the sky, the light just casting a glow on the damp street and illuminating his tormenter's smirking face._  
_  
"I don't think so. " The broad-shouldered man cocked his gun and aimed it at the other man's head. "Ready to die? "

His victim glanced down the empty streets, then May felt the air chill as his voice changed. "Been there, done that. "

As lightning struck a nearby tree, the bleeding man jumped forward with matching speed, grabbed the larger man by the neck and threw him across the alley like a doll, the sickening crunch of the impact muffled by the electricity's fierce crackle.

_Demon_, screamed May's thoughts, and she froze, not even daring to breathe as he walked past her, jerking a chain with a round pendant off his neck and holding it over the fallen human. He murmured something in a strange language and gave a satisfied grunt as a flicker of light arose from the body and entered the pendant.

A mouse skittered over May's ankle, and she jerked away from it by instinct. The demon whipped around, and the teenage girl found herself rooted to the spot by an invisible force. The demon stepped nearer.

"May? "

The voice was soft and familiar, and as he bent down to look her in the face lightning illuminated dark brown eyes.

"Gary! " she gasped.

"What are you doing here? You could catch cold, among other things. " The hold on her was released, and Gary pulled her upright. "I told Drew- "

He stopped, and May was subject to his narrowed, scrutinizing gaze. "You're going to tell me everything as soon as I get you out of the rain. "

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Shortly thereafter, May was sitting on Gary's couch, sipping mint tea and shivering slightly under a blanket. The Shade sat down across from her, running his fingers through his damp hair.

"I called your parents. They sounded pretty worried. I told them I'd drop you off as soon as you finished going over the script again with Drew. " He sighed. "So, what happened this morning? It must have been big for Drew to let you run off like that. I ordered him to keep an eye on you and keep you safe from Bree. "

"Why do you care so much? "

Gary chuckled. "Well. it's the boyfriend's job to protect his girlfriend, and Drew can't break his contract without having serious repercussions. As for why I'm watching out for you... let's just say it's in my best interests for right now. And you aren't answering my questions. "

"I...got in a fight with Drew. " She bit her lip, wondering how he'd react.

"Did you win? "

May stared at him in shock for a moment before he shrugged. "Sorry. What made you get so mad at him? "

"I... I don't know. I mean, I think... Well, he's a demon! "

"And? "

The human was stunned again, but this time Gary didn't back down. "You're so hung up on _what_ he is, you're forgetting _who_ he is. Drew's a good kid, you just need to- " He stopped, as if startled by an abrupt realization.

Suddenly, May was hauled forward by the collar of her shirt, and Gary's eyes were staring deep into hers, their faces mere inches apart. He scowled, searching for something in her eyes, then abruptly released her.

"You've got a stronghold, " he stated flatly, face grim. "That explains a lot. "

"A what? " May was sprawled on the floor, still trying to wrap her mind around Gary's behavior.

"A stronghold. Like... hm. " The brunette male rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "It's like a mild possession. "

May remembered the term from her old baby sitter who was obsessed with demons. "Well, can you un-possess me? "

He shrugged. "Sorry. I can't do that until you let go of it yourself. A stronghold can only get a grip on you if you _let_ it. All you had to do was agree with it- in your case, by thinking you hated Drew because he's a demon. "

"How do I let go if it's got a grip on me? " May struggled to her feet, feeling violated and dirty. _All this dark magic... not even my mind is my own._

"Stop hating Drew, " Gary stated simply.

Before May had a chance to question the demon further, the door opened suddenly, and someone came running into the living room, dripping wet and pale.

_Drew!_

He panted, the anguish in his eyes tangible and making them appear brighter than usual. "Gary, I can't find May- "

He froze, and turned his head to face her. Instantly, he closed his mouth and his eyes hardened to indifferent green jewels, then he passed by her in silence as he slipped up the stairs.

Gary watched him go, a satisfied and predatory smirk playing across his face, like a cat who knows the mouse can't escape. Then he was turning away.

"Grab your stuff, May. I've got to take you home. "

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"Thank you for bringing her home, Gary. " Caroline thanked him warmly, and he flashed a dazzling white smile.

"It's nothing, Mrs. Maple. Glad to help. "

May slipped inside, starting quickly up the stairs and catching Gary's eye as the door closed.

_Remember what I told you_, his words echoed in her mind.

_Yeah, right. Like Drew's this amazing kid. __He__'__s__ biased, and I wouldn't be __surprised__ if he was just playing with us all._

A few drops of rain sparkled off something laying on her windowsill, and May opened it and picked up the long-stemmed flower, reading the still dry note.

_'I'm sorry. '_

May gently tapped the water off the scarlet rose and slipped it gently into the vase beside Hazel's picture, scowling with thought. _Drew didn't need to apologis. In hindsight... This is all my fault. I'm the one who should apologise.  
_  
_Maybe he's not all bad._

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Yay for Gary~~ *_waves fangirl flag_*


	22. Ideas

A/N: ...My favorite manga is officially 5 months behind shipping date. I am 24 different kinds of peeved, to say the very very least.

But, hey, I shoved fanservice in the second line. Whoop dee doo.

Also, I found this totally awesome song by the Killers that suits this story, like... awesomely. xD It's 'Romeo and Juliet'. Go. Listen!

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

-

-

-  
Eighteen- Ideas -

-

"Hey, princess," Gary called as he pushed open the door to Drew's room. The younger demon sighed as he finished drying off his soaked and naked human form and started putting on dry clothes.

"I'm sorry for letting her get away from me, Gary. "

"Don't blame yourself, " the Shade stated bluntly, flopping down on Drew's bed and letting out a deep sigh. "It's your White-eye's fault. He gave her a stronghold to hate you. "

"What? But- " Drew scowled. "That's cheating! He could make her break the contract by making us break up- "

"-and then he could kill her right now without repercussions. " Gary turned his head to fix Drew in his gaze. "He must be pretty anxious to have her dead. "

The Messenger shivered suddenly as he pulled on his shirt and toweled his hair quickly. "Why would he, though? What does he have to be scared about? "

Gary chuckled and changed the subject. "So, tell me more about your little spat with the May-girl. "

Drew's gaze narrowed, a little irritated. "Would you not call her that? You make her sound like an item or something. "

The Shade smirked. "I'll call her what I want. Oh? " He paused at Drew's muffled growl. "What are you gonna do about it? Fight me? We both know you can't win. "

His protégé sighed. "Why do you do this? "

"Because I can. Now give Daddy a kiss goodnight, will you? "

Gary laughed at Drew's resentful expression. "Oh, never mind. In the mood you're in, you might bite me. "

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Drew hesitated on his porch that morning, waiting for a glimpse of May. Or, more correctly, making sure she was alone before he approached her.

"Hey," he called gently out to her. She turned, and he felt a shockwave of fear and hate hit him, then it was forced down. _'The stronghold.'_

Drew resented this form of demon magic- a thought twisted into a command, an automatic reaction as deep-set as breathing and irremovable by outside force_. 'My moral compass may not point true north- or even exist, but... it's just __**wrong.'**__  
_  
"Don't repress it, May, " Drew murmured as he came up beside her, keeping his eyes on the ground and an arm's length away from her. "I... understand. Gary told me. "

She sighed, the sound taut as her nerves. "Then why are you here? "

"I'm the only thing that stands between you and Bree right now. Until this situation with her is resolved- "

"How long will that take? " May's voice was sharp and painful, even as he tried to brush it off it stuck him cruelly like broken glass. "Drew, I can't stand to be around you! I... I can't even stand the thought of you living so close to me! "

May was visibly struggling, breaking as she tried to resist.

"Say it, " Drew urged, his face expressionless. "Say it, May! "

"I wish we had never met! "

The words hung in the still air, neither teenager able to look the other in the eye as they stood uncertainly just outside the school. Drew's mind, however, was operating with lighting speed.

_'She hates me because I'm a demon. So... if I act human, then maybe she can break the stronghold? Then... '_

"Are you done? " He flicked his intense green gaze up for a moment.

May blinked in confusion. "Wha...? Yes, I suppose. "

He scowled, crossing his arms. "Do you think that I'm happy we met? If it wasn't for you, I'd be free to be with who I please, and do what I please. But because you cared so much about what people think about you and so much about these petty high school problems, you're dragging me down, too. "

He turned away partially, looking arrogant and boyish. "So before you think you're the only one suffering, chew on that. "

May was speechless for a few moments. Drew held his position and refused to look at her, despite his anxiety at her reaction.

"You- you're such a jerk! You think you're so much better than me? "

Impulsively, he flicked his green bangs out of the way in a fluid motion. "If the shoe fits... "

"I- You- A- " May stomped the ground furiously. "Ugh! You're not that great! I could do so much better than you, with your cabbage hair and your total lack of fashion sense! "

"I don't doubt you could find someone, but as far as finding someone 'better' than me, it's impossible to compare a girlfriend to a boyfriend. Why don't we pick something a little more.... gradable. Say, drama? " He smirked, sliding emerald green eyes to land on her sapphire ones.

"You're on! And you're going down! " May fairly ran across the school grounds, leaving Drew behind to drop his facade and sigh.

_'I hope I can do this. I have to._

I have to make her last year of life count.'

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

30k words.

22 chapters.

And it finally feels like it's Contestshipping.

...Sort of.


	23. Normalcy

A/N: Saro is sick, and this chapter took a month to write. Tee hee.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

-

-

-  
Nineteen- Normalcy -

-

May held her breath as she opened her locker to pull out her science book, hoping she would not have to deal with Drew that morning. Or Savannah. Or Bree. Or anyone else who wasn't totally, blissfully, reassuringly human.

"Why, hello, May." A hand suddenly appeared on the locker door next to her, supporting the weight of its owner as they kept talking. "Sorry I missed you yesterday morning. Drew told me all about it."

She gave a tiny, secret sigh, thinking, _Well, it could have been worse, _before turning to face the tall, cocky brunette. "H-hello, Gary. What are you doing here?" she queried, dipping her head as he smirked.

"Just checking in." He chuckled, and tapped his visitor's pass sticker. "Don't worry. I'm not breaking any laws, nor do I plan to do anything immoral."

"Then leave."

Drew stood on May's other side, face in a slight scowl. "And please stop leaning on my locker. Also, people have started asking why you're here, along with asking how old you were when you fathered me, if you're single, and other questions no teenager should _ever_ have to answer about their guardian."

Gary smirked, and May realized Drew must have learned that smug, infuriating expression from him. Gary's smirk however, was perfected. "Any cute ones ask if I'm single?"

"_That's_ immoral. And illegal." Drew pushed lightly against Gary, trying to get him to move away so he could open the locker door. "So please leave."

Gary leaned in to hiss something into Drew's ear, smirk widening and teeth gleaming. May didn't understand the words, and Gary's face stayed perfectly cheerful, but Drew went slightly pale, and nodded ever-so-slightly. Then with a wave, Gary was gone again.

As Drew smoothly opened his locker and turned to face her, any spark of pity she might have felt for him was gone. "You ready for drama class this time?" His tone was undeniably smug, and she decided to fight fire with fire. To some degree.

She smirked back, unaware of how her face twitched as it tried to contort in such an unnatural expression for her. "You betcha."

Drew pressed his fingertips against his lips for a moment, eyes sparkling with such brilliancy for a moment that May's attempted smirk faltered. He looked almost... cute.

Then she heard his repressed snicker. "Well, I can't wait to see you, May. See you around." He waved his hand flippantly to her as he passed, and she quickly forgot her affection. Jerk.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Sitting in the hallway outside the drama room, May fiddled uneasily with her script. Despite having stared at the words on the page until they lost all meaning, she still felt insecure about her memorization skills.

"My, don't we look worried?" Drew was leaning over her chair, apparently engrossed in her script. She jumped, then was quickly on the defensive.

"I-I'm feeling fine, thank you very much."

He chuckled. "Just saying it doesn't make it s-"

"-Shut up," she snapped, plugging her ears as if to try and block the taunt.

Drew shrugged and started to walk inside the drama room himself, then paused. "You know, if you visualize the whole scene and read all the lines, it's easier. Like watching a movie over and over again," Drew remarked, almost absently over his shoulder. "Try that."

May stared blankly at his back for a moment. _Is he... helping me?_

"Um.... thanks, I guess," she managed after a moment, in a little bit of a daze.

"Not a problem." He shrugged, his back still to her. "It reflects badly on the school if you fail in front of the crowd."

May paled, then flushed, then paled again. "Crowd?" she squeaked at last.

"Yep. The tickets for it next month are almost sold out already. Well, see you inside," he quipped cheerfully, his smirk evident through his body language and tone of voice as the door shut neatly behind him. May slumped forward and rested her head on her knees.

Oh, she was going to die of shame if she stepped foot through that door. _I'm not prepared, I'm not prepared, I have no idea what I'm going to say- _

"Hey."

Gary had evidently not left the school after all, and was peering curiously down at her. "You ok? Is Drew being a pain to you again?" He added suddenly in a sadistic sing song tone, "_I can punish him for yoooou~_"

"No, that's ok. It's my own fault I'm like this." May buried her head out of sight further.

"Like what? You still having trouble memorizing everything?"

She nodded. He laughed suddenly, the foreign sound sending a tingle of shock down her spine. "Just get up and do your best. I'm sure you're fine, anyway. Drew thinks you're fine, but," there was that creepy musical tone again, "_probably_ not in the way I do. Now, shoo. Go. Get in there and do your best."

"Ok." May got up. "If you say so."

"And I do. Good luck, May." He nodded and smiled again, before continuing his way down the hallway and winking at one of the female teachers. May blinked, then sighed, and pushed open the theatre room door.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

And many thanks to my new Beta, Ravengal, for making her premier editing this story! Thanks a bunch to all of you readers… assuming there are still some of you out there. ^^ See you in a couple weeks, with any luck at all!


	24. IMPORTANT NOTE!

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER.

Yeah, I'm being terrible and posting one of these stupid things. *sighs* But I wanted to let y'all know something.

This story is not dead.

I'll be going back through the chapters, reformatting and slightly rewriting each one, along with making all the Demonologies actually chapters instead of just random rants. So, I'll be kinda but not entirely rewriting this. ^^ Because trying to work out the Continuity Snarls from a story that's over two years old is… Painful. Seriously.

Some changes I'm going to wanr you about; the rating may very well rise. Perhaps it'll get lemony, but more likely, it's just going to get dark. Dark dark dark. ^^ If this bothers you at any time, message me and I'll try and tone some of it down and leave some of the villany offscreen. Why? Because I'm not going to pansy up these monsters; I will not write the prettied up versions of demons. I will not make this anything more like Twilight than is entirely unavoidable. *gags*

Please DO NOT review this chapter; I'm only leaving it up until I've revised up to this chapter and then will replace it with an actual chapter. ^^ So, I promise. I haven't given up on this story; even if everyone else has. I owe it to myself ,and all of you to finish ALL the stories I've started on this site.

(Or delete them.)

So… yes. ^^ If you'd like to offer comments or encouragement, please message me. It's suuuper easy. ^^ Just go to my profile and click the link button thing. If you don't have an account or want to leave something, PLEASE sign out and make it an anonymous review, so I can delete it when my updates catch up with this.

Thanks for all your support. Years of it, seriously. You deserve better, and I'll try and give you guys that before I leave for college. ^^


End file.
